My Last Words to You (NaruHina)
by NaruHinaOTP
Summary: Naruto was diagnosed with a fatal illness. After resigning, he decides to spend more time with his family, and revealing more of his past to his kids. Bk2 Is out. Titled: Fukushū Suru
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!!! We need a better mission, like an A rank or a C rank! Not some stupid D rank!" Boruto Uzumaki had his hands folded behind his head and was standing besides his Genin team in front of his dad. The Seventh Hokage.

Naruto sighed. Having children was really hard. Especially when one was a carbon copy of him except for the fact they had different hair spikiness and one only had two whiskers.

"Really.. Boruto. We've been through this, you have to complete more of these before taking on harder missions. Konahamaru, I'm assigning your team this D rank mission." Naruto leafed through his papers to find the mission details. Upon finding it he handed it to Konahamaru. "I already have a copy so you can keep that one. It shouldn't take that long, maybe a couple of hours." Naruto folded his hands and sighed. If it wasn't for this.. He could be more energetic.

"Right Lord Seventh. Sarada, Mitsuki, Boruto were moving out." Konahamaru took a step towards the door.

"What? Your not even gonna tell us what the missions about?" Boruto gave an exasperated sigh and glared at his sensei.

"Ill give you the mission details when we're on our way. Just come on." Konahamaru left the Hokage office and the rest of the team followed along with a grumbling Boruto.

Naruto smiled softly. Boruto reminded him of his past self on so many levels it was almost unreal. But one thing was for certain. He wasn't going to pass on the nine tails. No matter what. He wouldn't have his children go through what he was going through. Not for a million ryou.

"Well.. He sure is a lot like you Naruto." Shikamaru walked into the room holding the Hokage's next stack of evil paperwork. Naruto worst enemy was paperwork. Even out of all the villains he's fought in the past none of them could compare to the villainous attitude of the paperwork.

"Ahh... yes he reminds me of my self when I was younger. I think he's too much like me.. well.. have you heard anything from Sakura?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru answered with a shake of his head. His former teammate was researching for an antidote and she, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were the only ones who knew about his strange illness. He had to refrain from even going home at all because he had experienced really bad seizures and he didn't want anyone to worry.

Sakura was the one who told him not to tell Hinata though. She said that she could find a cure, even if she died trying she would. She didn't want Hinata to worry cause she thought that she could find one. Naruto knew deep inside though that it was not the case. He was gonna die, no doubt about it. He was gonna give Sakura a few more days before he told Hinata. It was cruel of him to do this to her but it had to be done.

Boruto attitude towards him proved that he made the wrong decision in not going home. He was going home today. He was sick of hurting them, even though he wasn't gonna tell his kids, he had to tell Hinata sooner or later.

Naruto sighed as he weakly grasped the pen in his hand. It was killing him. This illness.. not only mentally straining him but physically as well. Naruto grimaced. I will get this paperwork done. I will go home tonight.

Naruto stumbled up the porch to his house. Every step brought searing pain throughout his whole body but he had to endure it. He fumbled with the spare key he had made when he became the Hokage. He inserted it into the lock and slowly opened the door. He could hear the soft humming of his wife from the kitchen and he could hear his daughter talking to one of her classmates which he figured out was Sarada. He heard Boruto give the occasional sarcastic remark which Sarada reprimanded him for. He quietly closed the door and sat down to take off his shoes.

"Naruto!" Hinata sensed her husband's chakra and went to meet him. "Naruto! Your home!" Hinata ran to the blonde and gave him a warm hug.

Naruto didn't really expect Hinata to be mad at him but he knew he probably deserved it. He smiled weakly as he hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry.. Hinata." Naruto squeezed back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to tell her. He sensed three more chakra signatures approach them.

"Oh.. well there is the stupid old man." Boruto narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Naruto didn't even respond but continued to hug his wife. He reluctantly released his wife and painfully walked to his children.

"Sorry Hima.. sorry Boruto. I really am." Naruto knelt down information front of his daughter and son. He could feel the hate radiating from Boruto.

"Of course daddy!" Himawari hugged her dad while Boruto folded his arms and continued glaring.

"I gave my apology. It's up to you what you do with it." Naruto stood up and smiled at his teenage son. Boruto just huffed and turned away, walking back to the living room.

"Hello Lord Seventh." Sarada smiled shyly at the Seventh Hokage. She had a deep respect for him, and wanted to be like him to a extent. Naruto smiled at her and replied. "Hello Sarada. How's Sakura? Is she missing Sasuke yet?" Naruto chuckled. Sakura was nagging him almost everyday, mad that he sent Sasuke on an out of village mission. She wasn't as bad as she was when they were young due to her being more mature as an adult and that she was really concerned about her blonde teammate.

"Shes okay. She always seems sad though, when I ask her what's wrong she always seems to cry but she won't tell me why." Sarada sighed as she told Naruto about her mom. "It's okay, he'll be back soon. I can guarantee it." Naruto grinned and gave Sarada a thumbs up. He followed his wife to the kitchen.

"Naruto, you'll like what I made for dinner." Hinata smiled genuinely at him. Naruto smiled softly back. Seeing her like this almost made him change his mind about telling her about his illness. He would break her heart and not to mention she would probably be mad at him for not telling her sooner. He grimaced as the pain started shooting through his body. He clenched his fist trying not to react to the horrific pain that shot through his body. He's been through worse is what he tried to console himself with.

Naruto, concentrating on not making a sound almost didn't notice Hinata talking to him.

"Naruto?" Hinata glanced at him concerned. She held a hand to his cheek and she smiled. "Yeah?" Naruto held put his hand over hers and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him. Naruto nodded in affirmation. The pain had subsided and he could pay attention better to his family. Sarada had been invited for dinner and had accepted seeing as her mom wasn't gonna be sane enough at the moment to make dinner. Ramen was on the menu.

Naruto grinned at his wife as she placed the bowl in front of him. "I didn't know you were coming home but I had a feeling I should make Ramen. Boruto wanted burgers though.." Hinata let out a slight chuckle as she glanced at her son. Boruto was talking excitedly with his sister and teammate. The kids barely gave them any attention except when to thank Hinata for the food.

Naruto finished off his bowl fairly quick and wanted time to stop. Tonight was the time he was gonna tell his wife. He didn't like seeing her sad so this would be hard for both of them. He glanced at his wife who was quietly eating her food. You could see the joy as she sat besides her husband, which rarely happened any more. He hadn't been coming home for the past week and although he knew she should be mad at him, he knew Hinata wasn't like that.

"You were too!" Sarada voice broke him out of his trance and he turned his head to see what the commotion was about. He was met with a handful of noodles on his face. The room was silent as Boruto registered what just happened. Sarada and Boruto were fighting about what had happened at their earlier mission andBoruto had gotten mad enough to throw food at her but missed entirely.

Naruto smiled as he wiped the food off of his face. Hinata grabbed a napkin and wiped off the broth.

"That was hot Boruto.. ya'know." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Boruto chuckled nervously when he was met with the killing intent of his mother. He eeped and crawled under the table to get away from his mother.

"Boruto.. come up here and apologize right." Hinata activated her Byakugan and glared at her son under the table. Boruto reluctantly popped out of hiding and sat in his seat. Sarada glared at her teammate. Himawari silently stared at her ramen bowl. She didn't like it when her mother got mad but he disliked even more the fact that her dad was unlike himself. She noticed earlier when he was clenching his knuckles till they were white and his face comforting in pain. She didn't know the reason and she had a feeling he didn't want them to know. She would ask him later.

Dinner continued as usual after Boruto apologized. Sarada engaged Naruto in a long conversation about Sasuke. She noticed that he wasn't boasting about himself being better than 'that Jerk' as he said, when she went with him and Chocho back when she went to find out about her mother. She also noticed that he looked over tired. She chalked it up to him being Hokage.

Hinata didn't notice anything since she was just really happy that her Naruto was by her side. She felt really bubbly inside. She remembered all the past missions she took with him before he had become Hokage and after they got married. He always protected her. He was always that bright light standing in front of her.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story?" Himawari asked her father. After dinner, the whole family gathered in the living room. Sarada was going to stay a little bit longer due to dinner being over early and having enough time.

"Sure Hima.. what story?" Naruto leaned back in his seat and threw his arm around his wife's shoulders. Boruto Hima and Sarada sat on the other side of the couch. Himawari thought of a story but before she could answer Boruto surprised everyone.

"I will pick. Please Hima?" Boruto smiled at his sister who pouted but gave up her choice. He turned back to his dad. "I want to hear about Uncle Sasuke. When he was younger." He could hear Sarada sigh but he didn't care. His idol had to have been really strong when he was young. He must have been really cool too.

"Well... the emo kid with a stick up his a-" Hinata glared at Naruto and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Language Naruto.. children." Naruto shuddered and nodded. Sarada shot him curious glances every now and then.

"Okay.. Sarada, has your dad told you about his childhood at all?" Naruto asked the black haired Genin. She shook her head.

"Well.. that narrows down the amount of stories I could tell.. let's see.. how about Sasuke.. man I don't have any really interesting stories.. Hinata, your a better story teller than I am. Why don't you give it a try." Naruto grinned at his wife. She nodded hesitantly.

"Okay.. I will tell you about Sasuke and Naruto." She smirked slyly at Naruto who groaned. "Their story." Sarada perked up her ears at the mention of her father and her idol. Boruto huffed and folded his arms since the man that he admires isn't going to be the only character.

"Now it started like this.." Hinata soft voice started and Naruto began to fall asleep.

Naruto awakened with a jolt as he instinctively curled up into a ball. The pain was starting in his stomach this time. He groaned. His bandaged arm clutched at his stomach. He noticed that the lights were off and no one was in the room. That means they must have all went to bed. He sighed.

Hinata..

He stood up ignoring the searing pain shooting through his whole body and stepped up the stairs to his bedroom he shared with his wife. He opened the door quietly to see his wife holding a picture frame and smiling softly.

He walked in without a smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey.. remember this?" Hinata gave him the picture frame. It was a picture they had taken after their wedding on one of the missions they had taken. Hinata was missing Narutos cheek as he was smiling deviously taking a picture. Hinata was pretty mad at him for taking that without her knowledge but it had somehow made its way into a picture frame and put on her dresser.

Naruto couldn't help it any more. The tears slowly escaped his eyes. Naruto clenched his hands to stop it from being a full blown sob.

"Naruto?" Hinata stood up alarmed and keeled in front of him holding his hands. "Whats wrong?" Naruto couldn't stop it as he leaned down and cried painful sobs into her shoulder. Hinata, as confused as she was started stroking his hair and comforting him. "Naruto?"

Naruto clutched at her shirt and cried harder. All the tears he had been holding back escaped. He was about to tell her but it hurt him so much to even think about it. He mumbled something.

"What?" Hinata stopped moving for a second to hear what her husband was saying.

"I- I'm dying.."

Hinata's body hit the floor with a thud.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he laid his wife's unconscious form on the bed. He didn't want to tell her but he had to. At least he didn't have to kick himself around anymore for not telling her. He deserves what she's gonna say to him when he wakes up. He knows that.

He turned her head to her when she awoke with a grown.

"Naruto.. I had the craziest dream.. you told me that you were-"

"Dying. Yeah.. I know." Naruto smiled weakly at her and swept the hair out of her face. She gasped. "How did you.."

"It's because it's true. Don't faint on me Hinata, I wanted to tell you earlier, but Sakura was so set on the fact that she was gonna find an antidote but it's not gonna happen." Naruto folded his hands in his lap and sighed.

Hinata's form started to shake. At first he thought it was from crying it it wasn't. Her hand reached out to slap him and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see what stopped her.

"No.. no.. no.. NO! NO!!" Hinata's painful sobs made Naruto's stomach twist. He felt really bad now. Clenched his fists. Curse me for being weak enough to get this disease.. it wasn't Kuramas fault that his chakra was causing body deteriorating. It wasn't Hinatas fault that he was so selfish, and decided on not telling her, even though he was advised by one of the smartest people in existence.

"Tell me I'm dreaming!" Hinata clutched at Naruto's shirt and pleaded with her eyes. Naruto just looked down in shame. Tears spilled out of Hinata's eyes as she hid her face in her palms.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I really am." Naruto clenched his fists as pain started shooting through his body. He didn't need to hide it anymore.

"Why?" Hinata heart wrenching sob shook his being. He suddenly realized how wrong he had been in keeping the biggest secret he ever had from his wife. She continued to ask him why getting louder each time till she was quiet and out of tears. She clenched Narutos shirt and pressed her face into his chest.

"How? Why are you sick?" Hinata softly asked her husband who was stroking her hair. He stopped suddenly and answered.

"Kurama's chakra is slowly destroying my body. He can't stop it, Sakura was, no, is trying to find a cure but it's no uses. Kurama tried to help me but it's just.. I don't know." Naruto clenched his jaw as he stared at the floor in anger. He was the strongest shinobi alive and he was falling to this. Some dumb disease.

Hinata fingered his bandaged hand and chuckled dryly. "Well... at least I didn't find out when you were already dead.. no trying to be sadistic or anything." Hinata stopped moving and curled up in a ball and started crying hysterically.

"I don't want the kids to know yet. Boruto.. Hima.. it's still too soon." Naruto stroked his wife's hair. Hinata calmed down to just a small whimper. She laid her head in Naruto's lap.

"Why keep it from the kids? So they can find out like I did?" Hinata bitterly asked her husband. She felt him tense.

"Thats.." Naruto struggled for words. "Sakura told me to keep it a secret. I agree, but I since your my wife, the closest person to me I had to tell you. I will tell Boruto and Hima later." Naruto sighed and laid down on his bed. He pulled up Hinata so she laid on his chest and continued to play with her soft hair.

They eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

Naruto awoke to the space next to him being empty. He figured she was making breakfast and kept sleeping. The memories of last night kept haunting him. He was such a terrible person. He is a failure as a father, and an even worse husband.

"Dad... what do I do?" He played in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You can start by waking up." Hinata stood in the doorway. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she had a smile on her face. Naruto sadly stared at her. She was wearing an apron and she held a spatula in her right hand. Her other hand was on her hip and she was leaning on the door post.

"Yeah... hey Hinata?" Naruto started to apologize over and over again. Hinata just responded with a sad smile and tears glistening her eyes. Her skin was red and puffy because of him. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault. His parents could still be alive if he wasn't here. He didn't deserve to live if he was just gonna grow up, die from a strange illness really young and break his wife's heart.

Naruto clenched his fists and curled up into a ball. The pain was worse today than it was yesterday. Not to mention the pain in his heart by seeing his wife so broken.

Naruto grimaced. He had to go to the Hokage office. Actually.. he figured it was time to inaugurate a new Hokage. He stood up and walked to the door way to meet his wife. He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "I'm sorry.. so sorry.. I've failed you too many times as a husband. It's all my fault. Everything is all my fault.." Naruto swallowed back tears as he hugged his wife tightly. She patted him on the back.

"No it's not Naruto.. nothing is your fault. Sure, I was hurt you didn't tell me sooner but I understand you were given orders from your doctor. It's not your fault." Hinata soothed her husband who was no unable to hold back tears.

"Naruto.. the kids are downstairs waiting for their breakfast. You have a busy day at the Hokage office. You'd better eat breakfast here so I know you did." Hinata smiled encouragingly at her husband despite her own pain. Naruto nodded in understanding and they walked hand in hand down the stairs. Naruto greeted his children with a smile and sat in his seat.

"Hi Daddy! Guess what happened when you fell asleep last night!" Hima excitedly chirped. "Mommy told us about Uncle Sasuke and how you fought him once. She said he was a bad friend for a little while, but then you helped him become a good friend again. Mommy tells the best stories!" Himawari beamed at her Dad and Mom. Hinata smiled sadly.

Boruto however was indifferent to the conversation. He just picked at the food Hinata had given him.

"Hey, what's wrong Boruto?" Naruto asked his son as he took a drink of the coffee Hinata had given him.

"I just never realized how much I don't know about Uncle Sasuke. He must've been really strong right Dad? Since you fought him once." Boruto looked up from his plate and eyed his dad.

"Yeah.. more than once actually." Naruto smiled at his son. "He was no doubt strong, but I was stronger, or else Sasuke wouldn't be here today."

Boruto thought about his newly given information.

"Speaking of Sasuke, Sarada was wondering when he'd be back." Hinata handed him his plate and handed him a pair of chopsticks. He sighed as he broke apart the chopsticks.

"I don't know.. it was only supposed to take a week, it's been two though." Naruto took a bite of his food and gave Hinata an energetic thumbs up. "It's really good Hinata!" Hinata blushed and stared at her plate.

"Naruto..." Hinata started. Naruto looked up from his plate. "Hm?" Hinata pushed her empty plate away and looked her husband in the eyes.

"There is something I really wanted to do today." Hinata surprised Naruto with the determination in her eyes. The food fell from his open jaw.

"Eww Daddy, your food is falling out." Himawari scrunched up her nose and Naruto sheepishly cleaned up his mess.

"What did you mean Hinata?" Naruto turned to his wife.

She whispered in his ear. Naruto replied by giving her his signature grin and a thumbs up. He slowly stood up and thanked his wife for the meal, said goodbye to the kids and left the house. The pain in his body was still there, but he would have to live with it. He called Kakashi with his phone.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"What? I'm kinda busy."

"Well I have a favor to ask."

"Darn... okay, what is it? No! Shut up Guy! Hehe... sorry. Continue."

Naruto sweatdropped and continued.

"I need help picking a new Hokage. I was thinking Konahamaru, but now that he has a team I don't think it would work out."

"Wow.. I never thought you would be the first to step out of office. What happened, did Hinata get mad at you or something?"

"No.. well, kinda.. but that's not the point. Kakashi-sensei, what I'm about to tell you is something only me, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru know. Well, Hinata knows now, but you understand the situation right?"

"Uhh... sure? Wait hold on.. Guy! I said shut up! I am talking to Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled lightly. His sensei barely got mad but when he did... well, no need to explain.

"Okay, now what were you saying?"

Naruto could tell the argument wasn't over as he heard background shouts of Youth and rivalry.

"I am.. dying." Naruto could feel the silence on the other line.

"W-what? Your joking right? Naruto.. it's not right to play jokes on your seniors you know.. this one is not funny."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Its true. Kurama's chakra is destroying my body. I didn't, well wasn't supposed to tell you but I need help. I don't know who to choose." Naruto couldn't tell if Kakashi was thinking about the next prospect or just shocked.

"Well... to think you'd die like that. *sigh* well.. Sakura can't cure you?"

"She's working on it but it won't work."

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling I guess."

"Well.. how's Hinata taking it?"

"Shes doing better than I originally thought. Either that or she's doing an exceptionally good job of hiding it."

"Knowing you it's probably the latter. Hinata has loved you for a long time, I don't think it would be something she can get over easily. I mean... you guys are my cute little Genin."

Naruto sweatdropped at his wording.

"No need to make a weird situation out of everything. I mean, quit it. It's just plain gross."

"From the way your acting I would think your not even sad. But.. like me, it's not the case is it?"

"Yeah... I didn't think so. I mean, knowing I'm about to die is really bad, but knowing ill die in such a way.. I- I feel so useless..." Naruto's voice broke.

"Naruto..."

"I mean.. it's all my fault. Hinata has put on a false mask just to make me feel better when it's all my fault. It's so... unfair... I don't know what to do.."

"Well... hold on. Ill take your spot as Hokage while you can have the rest of your days off... man, I feel as is I'm saying it casually but... I really just don't know how to react. I mean, out of the blue my student tells me he's dying and I... I don't know what to say."

Naruto could hear the sorrow in the man's voice. He felt so mean.

"Hinata told me it wasn't my fault.. but it is isn't it.. sensei.."

"No.. I wouldn't say that.. it's just.. you waited long enough to tell us about it. How long has this been going on?"

"I've had it for quite a while but I didn't realize it was life threatening till Sakura gave me her report. The pain.. it feels as if a thousand needles are all shooting through my nerves.. I wonder if that's how people who I hit with my Rasen-shuriken felt. Although more recently it's centered around the seal."

"Probably.. Well... Ill come over as soon a possible. I'm sorry Naruto... that it had to be you.."

"Its not your fault.. but, since you knew my dad better than I did, what do you the think he would say? Like advice for what to do next."

"He'd say... THAT YOUTHFULNESS PREVAILS!! YOUTH!!"

Naruto deadpanned... that was most definitely not Kakashi... He wasn't gonna be mad at Guy for being happy on a sad day since he didn't know.. in fact, he should be celebrating his last days with his family. Which is why he wanted to get the new Hokage inaugurated as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry Naruto.. Guy, go away. I don't really know what Jed say, but I can guarantee he'd be proud of you. You are strong.. you always had been.."

Tears sprang to Naruto's eyes.

"Thanks sensei.."

"Yeah.. Ill be there as soon as possible. Bye."

Naruto put his phone in his pocket and continued running towards the Hokage mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto relaxed in the Hokage office chair. He glanced at all the past Hokage's pictures, his gaze lingering on the picture of his dad.

"So... you went ahead and did what I told you not to.." Sakura folded her arms and glared at Naruto. Sakura had just entered the room with Kakashi who was early for once.

"Hehe... sorry. But Sakura, Hinata was really mad at me for not telling her sooner." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I know... she wasn't mad at you, she was mad at me. I mean, she called me in the middle of the night screaming and crying at me. I don't know if shell ever forgive me." Sakura sadly sighed as she thought about her earlier phone call.

"Really? Hinata never told me anything like that." Naruto stared at his pink haired teammate. "Oh, and Kakashi, Shikamaru doesn't do the paperwork like Shizune did with you and granny, so I hope you enjoy." Naruto grinned maniacally at Kakashi who just smile his signature eye smile. Despite the heaviness of the situation, he wanted to make light of it. What's the point of going around all depressed.

"Yeah.. Naruto?" Kakashi hesitantly started. "I.. want to know.. do you remember that time when there was this camera man with face paint on? You guys teamed up with him to see what was under my mask."

Naruto stared at Kakashi blankly before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh.. yeah! I do! Why?"

Kakashi just smiled a knowing smile. "Ill tell you later. But, only you." Naruto sweatdropped and crept away from Kakashi.

"I'm a married man! You shouldn't be creepy still! It's improper!" Naruto backed away from the silver haired man. Kakashi look blank for a moment before registering.

"What? No!" Kakashi folded his arms and backed away from Naruto who was pressed up against the window. Sakura ignored the two and remained in her thoughts.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura looked up at her blonde teammate who had apparently fixed the terms between himself and his sensei. The Blonde answered almost immediately.

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced at his teammate. She had a glazed look in her eyes.

"When is Sasuke going to be back?" Sakura sadly looked at her friend. Sasuke had been gone for longer than she had anticipated. Maybe he had encountered some trouble, but he should have sent something like a hawk, or a message on his phone. Nothing was making sense.

"I don't know.. he's been gone for two weeks.. I guess well just have to wait and see." Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. He thought about some prospects for the next Hokage. Konahamaru, as he said earlier would be a good choice but he has a team. Sakura, would be an excellent choice, considering. Shikamaru would be an even better prospect but he didn't seem to want to be the next Hokage.

Sasuke, was an eligible man but he.. well, let's not get started on his attitude.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and put his face in his palm.

"What's wrong?" Sakura gave him a concerned look. Naruto smiled at her. "Just thinking about a new Hokage is all.. any suggestions?" Sakura glared at him. "Your gonna make it through this.. you can remain Hokage. I don't care what anyone said, you will live."

"Man.. okay. If that's what you believe, but I was thinking about retiring anyway. Do you have any suggestions, for the second time?" Naruto folded his hands under his chin. He was not excited about the idea of giving his dream job away, but he didn't want to die on duty. He especially didn't want to waste his last moments on the job while he neglected his family.

Sakura thought for a moment, her face lighting up with an idea. "How about Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed. "He'd be a good choice.. but honestly Sakura.. think about how he would interact with the villagers. Knowing him, any petition for any holiday that would be fun would be rejected by him. He is the legendary Emo Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura snorted. "He'd be the perfect candidate. He's strong, Smart, he's handsome~!" Sakura giggled at her last few words.

Naruto deadpanned. "That's hardly a reason to become Hokage.."

Sakura ignored him. "I think you'd be stupid not to see the potential in Sasuke. He may not be good in communication, but he'd be a good leader. He just has that kind of personality. Where you lack in leadership, he makes up for it. And where he lacks in Communication, you make up for it. It's not that different."

Naruto thought for a moment.. "Konahamaru wanted to be Hokage after me.. actually he wanted to be the Seventh cause I would be the sixth, but now if I choose him he would be the eighth... Sasuke could take over the teaching of team 7 and Konahamaru could take my place."

Sakura, surprised with his sudden outburst of smart words nodded her agreement. "You always surprise me when you say something smart." Kakashi was listening. Sweatdropping at how easily he was forgotten. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I think, Naruto, Konahamaru would be a good choice. He is the grandson of the third Hokage after all. He would fit right in." Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto stood up grinning.

"Alright! Konahamaru, the eighth Hokage! How does that sound?" Naruto eagerly looked at the previous Hokage and his teammate. Shikamaru also gave his approval later when he heard his decision. Naruto was given leave when Shikamaru heard of the exchange between Naruto and Kakashi and agreed to help Kakashi settle back in to being Hokage. The village wasn't very happy, but understood that he wanted to spend more time with his family. Judging from the amount of clones he made everyday, they were wondering when he'd take a break. Of course nobody aside from the people he told knew about his illness, but it still didn't make a difference when you see a Hokage that's always tired.

He slowly trudged home occasionally covering his mouth with a yawn. He wanted to sleep as soon as he got home. He quietly opened the door, and took off his shoes. As soon as he stood up again, he felt arms wrap around his legs.

"Daddy? Why did you give up being Hokage? Was the job to hard for you?" He smiled seeing the blue eyes of his daughter. Himawari was the most adorable thing. Sure, you might say he's byist but everybody thought so.

"Cause you guys need me more right?" Naruto leaned down to give his daughter a hug. She clung tightly to his neck and giggled when he stood up with out letting her go. He walked towards the kitchen with Hima still clinging to his neck and stopped when he noticed Boruto reading a scroll.

"Hey, Boruto. What are you reading?" Naruto sat next to his son, Hima sat on his lap and peered curiously at her brother.

"He hasn't lifted his eyes off of that page for quite a while. I don't think he's reading Daddy... do you?" Hima whispered in her Dads ear. Naruto glanced worredly at his son.

"Are you okay Boruto?" Boruto continued to ignore his Dad before sighing. "Why did you resign?"

Naruto glanced at his daughter who was looking at him questionably too.

"Cause, like I told Hima, you guys need me more!" Naruto smiled at his scowling son. Boruto shook his head.

"No.. I don't need you. Uncle Sasuke will come back and train me. He said so.. I don't need you, but Hima does. You can stay with her." Boruto stood up and walked past his dad ignoring the hurt expression on his dad's face. He was secretly happy that he was home, but he was mad at him. And he felt something more was going on, ever since the day he came home early, his mom had been acting distant, not responding when he called her, and always staring into space. He was mad that no one wanted to tell him. He was thirteen years old, he could handle it if it was a dangerous villain.

Naruto stared at his sons retreating back. "Well.. that wasn't very nice was it daddy.. Boruto was being mean." Himawari hugged her dad and asked him if he wanted to go see mom. She led him upstairs absentmindedly chattering. Naruto smiled at his daughter as he told her to go bother Boruto for a little bit. Hima nodded and left to her brothers room.

"Hinata?" Naruto opened their bedroom door. His wife was laying on the bed sleeping. He could see the tear streaks on her cheeks and sadly wiped the remaining tears away. He walked back downstairs and since Hinata was sleeping, he would make dinner today.

"Hima?" Naruto knocked on Boruto's bedroom door. He asked her if she wanted to help him make dinner, to which she readily agreed. She took charge over the meal, being with her mom and helping her so much definitely had its perks. She directed him, and he was surprised to how much she knew.

"Wow Hima! You will be a great wife just like Mom!" Naruto grinned at his daughter and ruffled her hair. She beamed at the praise and smiled. Dinner was ready in less than half an hour so Hima went to fetch Boruto while Naruto went to see if Hinata was awake yet. Seeing as she was still asleep, Naruto slipped downstairs to see both of his children sitting quietly at the table.

"Where is mom?" Boruto questioned.

"She's sleeping." Naruto answered his son. He could tell Boruto was puzzled at his response, rightly so since Hinata was usually the first one up and also it was pretty late in the day, so it was most definitely weird that she would be sleeping.

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged and sat down in his usual spot. They began eating after Naruto made a special plate for his sleeping wife. He also added a plate of cinnamon rolls, which he bought earlier on the way home.

After eating the dinner in silence besides Himawari's occasional chit chat they each went in their respective locations, Boruto's being his room. Himawari went to the couch to read a book. Naruto silently washed the dishes, ignoring the ever frequent stomach pains. He had them earlier as well, but when he was more energized, it was easier to hide them.

After washing the dishes, he crept back up to his room to check on Hinata. He noticed fresh tears and figured she must have been awake at some point. He crept in the bed besides her and pulled her close to him. He laid his chin on her head and slowly started to drift to sleep. He heard Boruto calling his sister for bedtime and vaguely remembered forgetting to do that.

"Oh well.." Naruto thought before drifting off to sleep.

*\\*


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata groggily awoke. She felt arms tightly around her waist. Usually she'd be scared since Naruto rarely ever came home, but after the news yesterday of him giving up his position she knew it was him. She pried herself out of his clutches and sat up. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. Drool was coming out of his mouth, and he groaned when Hinata moved out of his arms. He murmured something in his sleep and rolled over.

Hinata laughed quietly. She would cherish every last moment. They would need to go on a long vacation now. Maybe not long, considering Sakura still wanted to work on a cure, but far enough away from the village.

Hinata walked downstairs slowly careful not to awake any of her sleeping kids. She quietly opened the fridge before seeing the plate that she assumed was hers from last night. Seeing as her husband can't cook anything but ramen, she assumed Himawari helped him with it.

"Now would you look at that.. I shouldnt have fallen asleep so early.." Hinata wagged her head before taking the plate and examining the contents. She smiled when she saw the cinnamon rolls.

"Naruto.."" Hinata took the plate and wrapped it. She got out ingredients for breakfast and started cooking. She heard someone creak down the stairs.

"Mom?" Boruto rubbed at his eyes. "Morning.."

Hinata smiled at her son. Waving for him to sit down. "Breakfast is almost done. Have a seat." Boruto nodded and sat down in his usual spot. There was a moment of silence.

"Mom?" Boruto examined his hands. "Why did you fall asleep so early yesterday?"

Hinata stopped. "I guess I was just tired." Boruto shook his head. "It's more than that. I went into your room, to check on you after dad said you were sleeping and you had tears on your face. Some things going on and just want to know what it is. Why can't anyone tell me. Sarada said her mother is all distraught too. It's not because of Uncle Sasuke being gone because he'd been gone for a really long time before. Tell me!"

Hinata sighed. "It would be best for you father to tell you.. not me." Boruto clenched his fists. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she tell him. His dad was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. Hinata stepped towards her son and kissed him on the head.

"You"ll know soon enough.. it is a secret for a reason." Hinata sighed and finished making breakfast. She heard more steps, and Himawari came into view.

"Morning Mommy!" Himawari gave an excited greeting and hugged her mom around the legs. Hinata patted her head and smiled.

"Daddy, said I would be a good wife like you someday. Did you eat the dinner me and daddy made?" Himawari glanced up at her mom expectantly. Hinata had intended for the dinner to be eaten later, since it's wasn't a breakfast dish.

"No Hima.. I will eat it tonight though. Your Dad isn't awake yet, will you go wake him up?" Hinata waved towards their bedroom and Himawari took off excitedly. A brief flashback of when he was inaugurated as Hokage flashed through her mind. She giggled softly.

She laid out each of the plates when Hima and Naruto walked town the steps. Hima took her place and Naruto took his.

"Morning Hinata.. Morning Boruto, Hima." Naruto yawned and Boruto ignored him. Naruto frowned but let it go. Himawari filled the air with her happy chattering, despite it still being quite early, she was wide awake. Naruto was still half asleep, nodding once in a while to whatever Hima was saying. Boruto stole quick glances at his dad and mom.

"Here it is." Hinata smiled at her family. They all thanked her for the food and started eating. She grabbed her own plate and sat down to eat. After the quiet breakfast, Boruto left to get ready for training with his team and Hima went on to do who knows what.

"Hinata.." Naruto quietly began. "I'm sorry.. it was my fault, Sakura told me that you called her, and I don't want you to be mad at her.. you guys are friends." Hinata nodded and picked up the dirty dishes. She silently stood at the sink washing then before being joined by her husband.

"Naruto." Hinata looked up at her husband. "Lets go on vacation." Naruto thought about it for a while, after analyzing all the different scenarios he nodded. Kakashi was a strong guy, he could take care of the village not to mention the fact that he was now the current Hokage till Konahamaru was inaugurated. He wanted to spend more time with his family after all. Boruto would probably be mad that he was going to miss out on training, but it would be a good time to tell them.

"Okay.. I want to schedule it. But ill let you pick it." Hinata said as she gently laid the last dish in the dish drainer and wiped the water off of her hands with a towel. She took Naruto's hand in hers and smiled up at him. "No matter what happens. Ill always love you.. don't ever forget that." Naruto smiled as tears pricked at his eyelids. He nodded and replied. "I know.. and also, I will love you forever ya know."

Boruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, thinking. Sarada silently kept by his side, glancing at him from time to time. Training had been quite uneventful, the blonde had been unusually quiet and thoughtful. Multiple times Konahamaru had been talking to him but he had just been staring into space. You had to literally shake him to get him to notice that someone is talking to him.

"Boruto.." Sarada tapped him on the shoulder. His head whipped around in shock and he slipped and fell.

"Oops.." Sarada sighed at the disgruntled boy laying on the ground. He had taken quite a fall, but she wasn't worried about him. He was after all, a ninja. She jumped down and sat besides him on the ground.

"Why did you scare me Sarada? You know, it's not good to scare people like that especially when their in motion!" Boruto rubbed his aching buns. Sarada glanced at him. He seemed to be back to normal, but she still wondered. He still had that distant look in his eye, and she wanted to figure out why.

"You've been acting strange lately... why?" Sarada gently asked. Boruto looked at her surprised. "I'm not acting strange? Why would you think that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know, you have something on your mind idiot." Sarada folded her arms and glared teasingly at her teammate. Boruto grinned feebly.

"Have I been that obvious?"

Sarada nodded primly, her eyes closed. Boruto chuckled.

"Then I guess, I should tell you."

Sarada scowled. "More like will tell me."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you over a burger, sound good?" Sarada nodded and followed Boruto to the shop.

"Okay, now spill." Sarada contentedly munched on the burger she had ordered. Boruto stared starry eyed at the delicacy he called a Burger.

"Okay... just let me eat first." Boruto shoved the burger in his mouth and took a bite. He sighed happily as he swallowed and took another bite.

"Okay... You've eaten enough, now spill. NOW.

Boruto nodded and sat down his burger. "I don't like being this cooperative, but since you agreed to pay, I will."

Sarada nodded.

"Okay.. you know how your dad's been gone really long?" Boruto asked.

Sarada nodded again, confused about how her dad connected with his strange attitude.

"Well... I think my dad resigning, his weird behaviour and your dad's absence are connected." Sarada thought.

How, why did he think that.. it didn't make any sense. Sure, the Hokage sends people on missions, and Lord Seventh was in office at the time that he was sent on that mission, but it doesn't mean it's connected. Not like she thought he was implying anyway.

"Why?" Sarada looked Boruto square in the eye. Her gaze unfaltering, clashing with bright blue orbs.

"Well... it's just a hunch actually..." Sarada sweatdropped. He'd been preoccupied with a hunch, a theory that wasn't even proven yet. What a dunce.

"Okay, explain this 'hunch' of yours." Sarada folded her hands under her chin. She stared at the sweating blonde in front of her.

"Why does it feel like your interrogating me?" Boruto gulped.

"Because I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Duh, yes! Wouldn't anyone? Especially if that interrogator was one of your friends!"

Sarada finished her burger quietly, mulling his previous words over. She heard her mom say that the world was saved because someone had a hunch that something was going to happen and took action to prevent it. This could be very plausible too. But there was no reason to over think it.

"Okay.. you need to quit over thinking things. So what if they are connected, what's that gonna hurt?" Sarada sipped her soda. Boruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know.. it's just a strange feeling.. your probably right though.. I should quit over thinking it."

Sarada nodded. "Of course I'm right."

Boruto chuckled. "Always so cocky aren't you? It's not really fitting for a girl to be that confident all the time-"

The blonde was interrupted by a harsh blow to his head. The said blonde was writhing on the ground.

"Serves you right. You need to learn when not to say things. A girl doesn't like that kind of talk about her." Sarada flexed her wrist and glared at the whining Boruto.

"Now. Let's go find Mitsuki, maybe he'd like to train some more." Sarada walked towards the door of the shop waiting at the entrance for Boruto to join her.

Man.. ill never understand how the simplest things can turn a girl from calm to angry in 1 second.. Sarada is a good example...

*


	5. Chapter 5

Boruto, exhausted from training dragged himself towards home. Sarada had been a real pain, and he was tired of Mitsuki saying "they were a good couple." Maybe... Sarada was pretty, and she was the daughter of the man he admired the most. He saw her differently than most girls, he didn't know how to explain it.

The front door was open when he got home, his parents were in the process of hauling big duffle bags to the entrance into the arms of five Naruto clones. He gaped as his dad stupidly threw a bag at a clone. He heard his dad yelling at the clones and them yelling back. He never understood that. But whatever.

"What is this?" Boruto asked his dad as he motioned to all the junk. "Why are you packing?"

Naruto beamed. "We're going on a family vacation to the land of waves! It'll be awesome! Just me, Hinata, Hima and you!" Naruto extravagantly failed his arms looking not much more dignified than Might Guy on one of his hot blooded moments.

"What the..." Boruto sighed. Why was Naruto his dad. He could've turned out so much better if he had been Sasuke's son instead. Well... can't change it.

"It'll be awesome big brother! We will meet dad's friend over there!" Hima excitedly joined her brother, hanging happily on his arm. If Hima was excited then, he was happy with it. He shrugged and went to find his mother, leaving Naruto to argue with his clones some more, throwing random objects at the one that made him the angriest. Hima watched confused.

"Oh.. Boruto. Did you have fun training?" Hinata warmly greeted her son. Hinata was in the process of packing Hima's clothes, but she had run off and Hinata needed to find her.

"When was it scheduled that we'd go on vacation? Why on such short notice?" Boruto grabbed an Apple from the basket on the table and bit into it. "I'm fine with it since Hima is happy about it."

"Well... I'm happy that your not mad. Naruto and I were worried you might be. It's cause Naruto hasn't had much time to spend with you guys since he became Hokage.. he wanted to rekindle his bond with you guys, and have fun." Hinata smiled at Boruto. "And that question you asked earlier... Naruto said he'd answer it there. I asked him." Hinata finished sadly.

Boruto nodded and went up to his room to pack. He wanted to tell Sarada about this new development. He could find out something important that could help him figure out what's going on. Or, his dad could tell him directly what's happening. With so many scenarios running through his mind, Boruto forgot what he was supposed stood be doing. Hinata knocked asking him if he'd packed yet, receiving a negative she told him to hurry up.

"Well be leaving soon Boruto, Himawari is very excited and our balloon leaves soon."

Boruto nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him and started moving. He packed, moving faster than he'd ever moved in his life. He would never admit it, but he was excited. The thought of going on vacation with his dad, who was always either at work or sleeping at home thrilled him. He flew down the stairs, grinning at his sister.

"Big brother!! We're leaving now! Are you happy daddy is coming with us?" Hima happily smiled her biggest smile. Her hand reached out to give him a small sunflower she had picked earlier. He nodded and walked to the door. Hinata was standing over Naruto, who was sitting on the ground.

"Come on Dad... this is no time to be sitting down. We have to leave." Boruto absentmindedly told his dad. Completely missing the fact that his dad was clutching his stomach, he strode right past him.

"Uh.. yeah. Be right there..." Naruto barely let out. Hinata gave him a pill that was supposed to help with the pain. He drank it down, swallowing it with ease. After all, it was only a small pill. He shook off the pain that was slowly subsiding, making a few clones, he helped his family to the station.

"Yes! I get a window seat!" Hima happily ran to the nearest seat by the window. Boruto took the seat next to her, leaving their parents to take the seats facing them. Naruto sat down with a groan. He wasn't completely rested up from his duties as Hokage, and all that walking made him tired. The sound of people chattering filled the large airship, he glanced around. Everyone seemed to be really happy. Hopefully, no one recognized him.

Naruto sighed as he happily stared at his family. Hima was waiting for the airship to rise and Boruto was staring out the window next to Hima. Hinata was the only one not preoccupied with the scenery, she held his hand and smiled at him.

"Let's make this a happy memory for all of us, Naruto." Her beautiful smile encouraged him. She had always been that way.

Naruto smiled at his wife. He leaned his head back against the soft cushions and fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

Naruto heard someone talk into his ear. He lifted his head and looked around in a daze. Hima was right besides his head, looking directly into his eyes, she noticed he was awake and smiled happily.

"We're here daddy!" She pointed out the window, the journey wasn't that long since the land of waves wasn't that far away, but it was a good excuse to be able to show Hima what it was like to ride a ballon. He gazed out the window. The small town brought back a lot of memories. Sure, it wasn't that small now, but it will always be the town where he first fought a real battle, and learned his ninja way.

"Yup Hima! We're finally here." Naruto grinned at his daughter. Hinata was already up, just as the ship landed. She grabbed the bags they had carried on board, and they all left the ship. The family grabbed their luggage from the entrance of the ship and left the station. Naruto had previously reserved two rooms at a Hotel. Stopping to put their stuff in their rooms, they were soon off to Tazuna's house.

Hima happily chirped away, shrieking happily when she saw something she liked. Boruto was indifferent, he was just happy to be somewhere other than Konaha. Hinata held Naruto's hand, nodding occasionally to whatever Naruto was saying. They were soon at Tazuna's door.

"He already knows were coming." Naruto told Hinata. Hinata nodded and held Hima's hand. Naruto knocked on the door and waited. People shuffling around and talking were the only sounds they heard. The door was soon answered, and a really ancient looking man answers the door.

"Naruto! Oh my. I wasn't expecting you this early!" The old man leaned in to give Naruto a hug. Naruto had to bend down to hug the man, seeing as Tazuna was way shorter than him.

"They aren't early grandpa. They are right on time!" A young man followed the ancient man out the door. Naruto greeted him with a hug also. He turned to his kids.

"Okay, this is Himawari, and this is Boruto. Boruto, Hima, this is Inari," pointing to the young man, "and this is Tazuna," pointing to the old man.

"Nice to meet you." Inari energetically shook Boruto's hand. He gently shook Hima's hand.

"Okay, instead of standing here, let's all go inside. Mom made some really good rice balls." Inari motioned inside the house. The moment they all stepped in, their noses were filled with the scent of something delicious.

"If you thought my mom's cooking was good back then, you should try it now." Inari proudly walked into the kitchen, the quartet following suite.

Naruto happily greeted the elderly looking woman. Tsunami had taken quite a liking to Himawari, and Hima was attached to her for the rest of the evening. Inari loved hearing about what Naruto had been up to since the last time they met, and Tazuna was quietly talking to Boruto.

Time seemed to fly by for the happy family. It was starting to get dark, so the family decided to head back. Naruto thanked Tazuna and Inari for their hospitality.

"No need! Your the reason we can have fun these days. Come see us tomorrow also." Tazuna happily waved Naruto away. Naruto just grinned. Boruto was confused, just what did he mean by that?

The small family headed back towards their hotel room. Hima and Hinata would share a room, and Naruto and Boruto would share a room. The boys walked into their room, and set the stuff they carried with them to the house down. Naruto took out his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, Boruto was casually flipping through the channels.

"They have good service.." Boruto uncomfortably started. He didn't know being in a room alone with his dad would be so tense. It wasn't tense for Naruto, he looked as comfortable as could be. So why was he the only one feeling this way? Maybe it had to do with the secret his dad had been keeping from him. A feeling of distrust had developed between him and his dad. It was one sided though. He considered asking him what Tazuna meant, but there was no reason to disturb the silence, so he decided he'd talk to him tomorrow.

He sighed as nothing eye catching was on at the moment, setting down the remote after turning off the tv, he rolled over to sleep.

He heard a quiet mumbling, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Good night... Boruto."

Boruto smiled.

"Yeah.. good night."


	6. Chapter 6

A bright light shattered Boruto's sleep. He woke up and instinctively raised his arms to shield his eyes.

"Rise and shine little man! It's morning. We've got places to go, and things to see."

He groaned as he caught sight of his dad, pulling open the curtains to reveal the sun shining right into their window.

"I'm not little.. don't call me that." Boruto rolled over and covered his face with the blankets. He basked in a moment of silence before the warm blankets were jerked harshly away.

"I said rise and shine! Hima is waiting ya'know! It's not nice to keep girls waiting." Naruto grinned mischievously as he held the blankets away from his sons reach.

Boruto, try as he might he couldn't reach them.

"Fine.. I'm already awake anyway." Boruto mumbled, walking towards the bathroom. After quickly brushing his teeth, he followed his dad to the next room.

"We're ready." Naruto knocked and waited. His wife soon opened the door, leading Hima out with her.

"Where should we go now?" Hinata smiled at her husband, waiting for a reply. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before brightening up.

"How about, we go visit a restaurant to eat breakfast, then go visit the bridge!" Naruto grinned at his family. "Ill show you my bridge."

Boruto scoffed. "Your bridge? Why is it your bridge? Just because your Hokage doesn't mean you own everything."

Naruto glared at him. "It's mine cause it's named after me."

"What did you do, bribe them?"

Naruto pouted. "No..."

"Whatever. Let's go." Boruto turned and started walking down the street, his family walking behind him. They soon reached a restaurant and had breakfast. After their morning meal, they started to head over to the bridge.

"Okay! Now, prepare to be amazed, The Great Naruto Bridge is amazing! More so because it's named after me, but also cause it's just plain cool looking." Naruto proudly stated, his arms folded behind his head, walking with his family towards the famous bridge. People were all over the place, talking, chattering and taking pictures. No one seemed to recognize him sadly, but he was grateful no one was bugging him.

"Oh... my.. goodness!! Lord Seventh!"

His joy was short-lived as he heard a high pitched squeal behind him. Turning, he was met with a bunch of papers thrown into his face.

"Autograph please!"

"Your so handsome in person!"

"How did you get so tall?"

"Can you tell us why the bridge is named after you?"

After answering all the questions and signing all the papers, he made a few clones, grabbed his family and ran towards the bridge as fast as he could. He set them down as soon as he reached it.

"Man... I was so happy no one recognized me.. I shouldn't have thought anything." Naruto sat on the ground panting. "It's such a drag.. heh. I sound like Shikamaru!"

Naruto jumped up with a renewed energy. "Now! We're here."

Boruto analyzed the bridge. "Why exactly was this named after you? Who built it?"

"Tazuna, the guy you met yesterday. It was named after me because I helped save the village when it was under siege by this guy named Gato, a criminal mastermind. I fought my first life threatening battle here, and it's also where I learned my ninja way." Naruto gazed at the bridge proudly, his hands rested on his hips.

Himawari stared at the bridge in awe. It was a massive structure, well built, and old looking. It wasn't as modern as some things she'd seen, but it was still impressive.

"Welcome to the Great Naruto Bridge!" A tour guide stepped beside Hinata and gave her a small map. "Would you like me to give you the background of this amazing bridge?" The tour guide looked like a lady in her early twenties, she had light blonde hair and sharp green eyes.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Naruto grinned at her, giving his signature smile. The tour guide smiled back and continued. She told the story, with a few big mistakes that irked Naruto. The girl finished with a grin. "Sorry if I missed anything but it's my first day on the job. May I ask your names? Wait, sorry. Mine is Azure." The girl smiled brightly as she talked to the small Uzumaki family.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you!" Hinata bowed slightly.

Boruto glanced at his mom before sighing. "Boruto."

Himawari ran forward and grasped the lady's hand. "I'm Himawari!"

Naruto grinned at his family before noticing they were all looking at him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Boruto asked him.

"Oh.. oh yeah! Sorry, I'm Naruto." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Wait." Azure's face paled. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded uncomfortably. "Don't say anything out loud, I'm undercover."

"But.. wha... ack!" She screamed a fangirly scream and clutched her hair. "I've been talking to him in person!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head confused. He was honored that people still liked him, even after his resignation, but it was to be expected since it wasn't him being Hokage that brought him to such fame. He waited for her to calm her nerves.

"I'm so sorry! Did I get the story accurate? Wait. Can you tell me the story first-hand? And your other stories as well? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, everyone should know what our dear Lord Seventh looks like but it's different seeing you in person than just on my collector cards and magazines!" The girl clutched her papers as she shoved them towards Naruto talking animatedly.

He shrugged, grabbed the paper signed it and began telling her the more accurate story of the bridge. When he finished he was met with her awestruck face.

"Its so different from how I heard it. Over here, we didn't know the full details of the story so we just made up parts to fill the missing holes. I'm sorry!" She bowed down low and asked for forgiveness. Naruto as uncomfortable, and getting weird glances from the surrounding crowd.

"Its fine, I understand. I like to do that too." He smiled awkwardly. "We're on vacation, and it's important that we're not discovered the week of our stay. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet about us till we left." She nodded vigorously, and went to continue her job. This time, with a more accurate telling of the story.

"Whew... what a drag. Let's go, I've lost my vigor. What else is there to do? Hinata, she gave you a map didn't she?" He asked his wife. She gave him the map, and waited for his reply.

He pointed to a small square on the map. "This is a small water park, anyone?" He glanced at his family members. Hima wanted to go, and he could tell Boruto was interested. Hinata was agreeing and he sure as heck wanted to go.

"Alright then! Let's go to the water park. I've never really been to one so let's try something new!"

I apologize if the quality isn't very good, I was having a hard time writing the chapter more so because either barely know anything about the current wave country in the Boruto series. And I don't even know if Tazuna is still alive, but it's a fan fiction so who cares am I right? Thank you everyone who is still reading my book, I really appreciate the comments, it's really motivating to see someone who appreciates my book. Thank you!

Also, if anyone has any questions, i'd be happy to answer them if they don't spoil any of the book Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto led his family to the gate entrance to the water park. The longer he looked at it, the more nervous he got. He wasn't one to be nervous, but the amount of merchandise that had his face on them made him queasy. Not to mention the amount of people.He didn't want anyone to recognize him, and make it hard for him to have a fun time with his family. And the stomach pains were a problem, no matter how many pain pills he took. He could tell Hinata was thinking the same thing.

"Lets go somewhere else..." Naruto sweatdropped and turned away from the entrance.

"But... daddy!" Himawari grabbed onto her father's arm and begged to stay. Naruto almost relented, but figured it was best it they left.

"Sorry, Hima. But let's go somewhere even better!" Naruto tried to cheer his daughter. Hima solemnly agreed. Boruto didn't care, on the outside anyway. On the inside he was furious, thinking it was just like his dad to back out at the last minute.

Naruto thought of different places to take his family, there weren't many options in the land of waves, he wasn't familiar with the place. Too much had changed since the last time he'd been there.

After a few minutes of thought and talking with Kurama, they both agreed it was time to go somewhere else.

"Okay. Hinata, what about the valley of end." Naruto turned to his wife. He was uncertain of the trip, but it would be a good time to show them places of the past. After his battle with Sasuke, he had it rebuilt, and now it stood tall and proud like it did before his catastrophic fight with his friend.

Hinata scrunched up her face in thought. The idea pleased her, and she was okay with it. She'd already told the story of Sasuke and Naruto's battle anyway. Hinata nodded and smiled at Naruto. Taking Hima's hand, she and her family started the walk back to the hotel where they were staying. After they'd packed, they quickly said goodbye to Tazuna and his family and left in the balloon.

"Okay Hima, do you see what I see?" Boruto formed goggles with his fingers and curled them around his eyes like glasses.

Hima stared out the window. "Give me a hint!"

"Its green."

"That's not a hint, everything is green outside!"

"Not everything Hima! The sky is blue."

Hima pouted and begged for another hint.

Naruto felt a wave of guilt wash over his body. He wasn't very keen on breaking the news to them.

Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She was always busy around the house, waiting up for him when he came home from work, it made him feel guilty. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.

How did I get so lucky..

The trip back to the Leaf was quiet and uneventful. The final valley was not a tourist attraction, as he had kept his final battle with Sasuke under the radar, so it didn't have a ton of people around. It was still a monument, dedicated to the first Hokage, but it wasn't world famous. Naruto grabbed a few necessities from their house for their trip on the road. Deciding not to take any means of transportation besides their own legs they set off for the valley of end.

"I'm tired daddy.. hold me." Hima lifted up her arms wearily and begged her dad to pick her up. Naruto was thankful she wasn't that heavy, and agreed. Trained ninja have high stamina, but Hima wasn't even in the Ninja academy yet so she wasn't very prepared for the trip.

"How much farther?" Boruto turned to his mother and asked. Hinata looked towards Naruto.

"About ten, fifteen minutes?" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I haven't been here since it was rebuilt."

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. "Its about fifteen minutes out. You were right!" She deactivated her Doujutsu and smiled at her husband.

Naruto made an exaggerated bow. "Thank you m'lady!"

Boruto glanced at his mom and dad. They were married for so long, yet they still act like a couple on their honey moon. Why? He'll never know. While he was thinking, the conversation suddenly turned.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" Naruto blushed furiously under his wife playful gaze.

"Yes it was! You were a terrible liar, sometimes anyway." Hinata grinned teasingly at her husband, playfully poking him in the gut.

"I didn't see another option."

"I think it was sweet though!"

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Probably not. Although, it doesn't matter anyway. We're here."

Hinata turned her attention to the massive water fall that stood in from of them. Full erect statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju stood before them, facing each other. The water fall was beautiful.

"Okay! I packed for a picnic, so let's get going!" Naruto made a few clones to carry the basket, Hima, and Hinata in their arms and they all jumped to the top of the mountain. Setting his items on the ground his clones followed with his precious cargo. Hima was awestruck by the sheer size of the statues and couldn't stop looking at them. Boruto didn't portray much emotion.

Why did I have a mini Sasuke...

Naruto sighed as he watched this son sit on the grass, seemingly having a mental conversation.

Hinata quickly set out the food with Naruto's help, grinning at her kids as they played together in the grass. Boruto finally got out of his mental dilemma, and started playing with his younger sister.

"I can't help but notice that he's much happier around Hima and you than me. Does he hate me that much?" Naruto sat down besides his wife. Hinata stopped and watched Boruto before answering.

"No... I think it's because your keeping that secret from him, he holds a grudge against you. That's one thing I know he doesn't take after you. You never used to hold a grudge when your here a kid. Not for very long anyway." Hinata smiled softly and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. They quietly watched their children play and explore before calling them to eat.

"Ooh, cookies!" Hima grabbed a cookie and started munching on it as soon as she reached the blanket. The menu consisted of cookies, sandwiches, orange juice and Apple slices. They all ate their portion and started to set up their gear for the night. Naruto had surprised them by saying that he'd brought hear for camping. No one but Hima was thrilled with the idea since it was a common occurrence to sleep outside when your a ninja, but Naruto had figured they wouldn't be back to the village in time so he was well prepared.

After everyone was tucked into their sleeping bags, and a fire was started, they all started to drift off to sleep. Naruto snuggled close to Hinata and her sleeping back and wrapped his arm around her.

"Night Hima, night Bolt, night Hinata." Naruto whispered softly.

"Night."

"G'night."

"Night Daddy! Sweet dreams!"

Don't know if you could tell, but I hit a major writers block. If anyone has any ideas about where else he shouldn't take his family, please share them! I had to get this chapter up so you guys wouldn't feel as if I abandoned you guys. It's choppy, as you can tell.

Gomen...

Thanks for reading!

Hina-chan signing off!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, someone said it would be cool if Naruto took his family to somewhere (I'm not saying yet) so here I am. I had this chapter all written out, and it was stuff that happened near the end, but someone made that request, and I did ask for ideas. So I rewrote it, thank you for reading!

Naruto awoke with jabbing pains in his abdomen. It was still night, so he didn't bother waking Hinata up to help him take a pain pill.

It's a lot worse...

Crawling over to his duffle bag, he rummaged around it for his pain pills. They weren't in there. He glanced around and saw Hinata's.

Maybe they are in there.

He crawled over to her duffle bag and opened it. The pills were right on top. Taking the bottle, his hands shaking, he took off the lid. Popping one in his mouth, he paused.

Maybe two.

After he had taken his two pills, he snatched his water canister and took a drink. Washing them down, he waited for relief. Thankfully for him, the pain pills were quick acting, so it didn't take long. But Hinata had noticed his absence and had woken up.

"Naruto?" Hinata groggily glanced around the clearing. She noticed him sitting in a crouched position with his head in his arms. He lifted his head and smiled.

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you up..."

Hinata frowned and crawled over to him. "Is it the pain? We need to get back to the village, Sakura might have-"

Naruto stopped her by putting two fingers over her mouth. Shaking his head, he hesitantly began.

"It's... gotten worse. But i'll hold over till we get back. I have maybe, one or two more places I'd like to go."

"But, you shouldn't push yourself for us, you've done enough Naruto..." Hinata swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's not only for your sake. There are some people I'd like to say goodbye to." Naruto grinned cheerfully. "It's okay Hinata... please don't cry."

Hinata dropped her head and cried softly. She kept wiping her eyes but the tears just kept on coming.

"I was always crying... when I was younger. You helped me stop but now..." Hinata cried harder. Naruto brought her face to his. Softly kissing her forehead he smiled at her.

"Stop... you've been brave, for me these past few days. I don't want to leave knowing you'll be crying all the time." Naruto remained silent for a while, watching Hinata. "I really appreciate you staying strong for our family. I'm not gone yet, so don't cry." Naruto wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hinata stopped crying after a few minutes and went back to bed with Naruto beside her. Naruto snuggled close to Hinata and smiled as she melted into his arms. Thinking about his life, family, and happiness he grinned sleepily.

"I've got it the best.."

(It's pitiful XD but it's supposed to resemble a headband)

The next morning was cheerful and bustling. Naruto woke up before Hinata and decided to make some breakfast. The only thing on the menu was the only thing he could make. Ramen. He took some of the cooking utensils they had brought with them including some fresh water and built a small campfire. Boiling the water in the pot he set out four instant ramen cups. Himawari was the first one up besides him, and happily awaited their weird breakfast menu.

Boruto woke up second, and wasn't too happy about the meal.

"Seriously? If I knew we'd have ramen for breakfast, I would've vouched for burgers!" Boruto folded his arms and scowled. Himawari tugged on his sleeves.

"But I like it big brother. Why don't you?" Himawari smiled sweetly, instantly making Boruto eat his words.

"I do it's just... never mind Hima." Boruto scolded himself mentally for having a soft spot. Sitting down, he glared at his dad who was grinning goofily.

"What are you looking at?" Boruto asked scowling.

Naruto smiled. "Just my children! You guys are adorable."

Boruto blushed lightly. "No! I'm not adorable!" Covering his face in his hands he hid himself. Curse you! I'm not adorable!

Naruto chuckled and focused on the boiling water. Hinata woke up later, and sat staring at her family. Hima was chatting with Boruto, who looked like he didn't care but was paying attention to be nice. Naruto was struggling to pick up a pot with a potholder, and cursing when hot water splashed on him.

"Naruto..." Hinata smiled as she stood up and walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, holding up the hand that got burnt. "I'm making breakfast. Ramen! I have lots so I hope your hungry." Noticing Hinata looking at his hand he smiled. "Don't worry about the burns. I'm already all healed up see?" Holding up his hands to show her, she nodded and went to go see what Boruto and Hima were doing.

Naruto watched her retreating back and smiled softly. He finished pouring the water in the cups and waited for them to cook. Handing each of his family members a cup they all gave thanks and started eating.

"Thank you for the food!" They all said in chorus.

After breakfast, the family began packing up. None of the kids, or Hinata knew where they were going next, but Hima was excited for anything.

"Will there be lots of cool things? How are we getting there? Are we gonna ride that cool balloon-thingy again?"

Naruto answered each of her questions with yes. Taking his whole family, he decided against making clones to carry Hima and Hinata and instead went the long route.

"It's more scenic!" He smiled nervously. "It's longer but there will be more of the statues to see, and maybe we can even go into a secret cave underneath the mountain."

Hima clapped her hands happily. "Yay! Did you hear that Boruto? There is a secret cave!"

Boruto nodded and continued staring at the scenery. Walking down was quite rough, for some reason Naruto wasn't making clones to help his wife, or his daughter.

Hinata frowned as she noticed Naruto was breathing hard with every step. Softly telling Hima and Boruto to wait behind them she approached Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto turned to face her. "Nothing, why?"

Hinata shook her head. "I can tell when your lying. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "Fine... we will only go to one more place after this. After that, we need to go to the village. It hurts whenever I use chakra, and since you use chakra when you move, it's constantly hurting. But I want to go to this one place okay?"

Hinata nodded hesitantly. "Are you saying it's gotten worse as of last night, or this morning?"

Naruto nodded grimly. "This morning. But, it's okay. I can handle it. I am Naruto, the hero of the hidden leaf ya know! And son of the Fourth Hokage! I've been through worse." Smiling, he gave Hinata a thumbs up.

Hinata went back to the children, and noticed their curious looks about their exchange. Shaking her head to silence them, she picked up her bags and continued the long trek down.

NNNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO

Ignore that thing, it's supposed to be a time skip. Also ignore that creepy thing I dared to call a headband. So here is the eight chapter. I wasn't really happy with it, so I kept rewriting it, but I thought it was about time I updated so I settled with this one. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be one of the last chapters, but since on someone suggested a vacation place, I'm adding it. Although I won't add any more, so please don't suggest any.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear your feedback, so please comment.

Hina-chan signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

Upon reaching the bottom of the mountain, Naruto and the others headed towards Konaha. Similar to how their second vacation began, he went home to grab some stuff, and left in the balloon again. Boruto and Himawari were confused when they were given winter clothes.

"I'm sorry if they aren't the ones you wanted but it's the first thing I saw, and if you need different ones we can always buy more." Naruto grinned, handing his kids their gear. Boruto accepted with a scowl, and Himawari gladly took them in her arms and exclaimed about how soft they were. Hinata was given Winter clothes also. She looked at Naruto confused.

"Just where are we going?" She wondered. She tried to listen to Naruto giving the pilot the coordinates, since it was not a trip the owners usually took, Naruto had to give them directions, but she couldn't hear well enough. Deciding just to trust Naruto, she sighed and focused on the surroundings. Boruto and Hima were trying to figure out how to put on their gear, talking quietly to each other.

Hinata chuckled quietly. Boruto looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing... just that you two get along so well. It's adorable!"

Boruto groaned. "Dad said almost the same exact thing this morning..."

"Well it's true! You guys are my children, it's only natural to feel like you are the most adorable children in the world." Hinata smiled sweetly at her son. Himawari was giggling at Boruto's reaction and started teasing him.

Hinata smiled as she gazed out the window, and then to the empty seat beside her.

I'd better get used to it... that seat will be empty permanently soon.

Trying to calm herself before she stared crying in front of her children, she started thinking happy thoughts. She was startled from her thoughts when Naruto appeared besides her.

"Were almost there!" He said grinning enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling. "It's been a while since I've seen her, and I'm sure she'd love to meet you! I met her when she was a client for a mission we had here."

Hinata couldn't help but wonder who he was talking about. It was a her so... Hinata mentally face palmed. What's was she thinking?

Smiling at her other half she answered sweetly. "Oh? Who is she?"

Naruto grinned mischeviosly. "She's a princess... She's an actress... She is-!" Naruto paused unceremoniously. Now she was confused. She never knew there was a mission in his past that involved a princess that was an actress.

Wait... what was his favorite movie called? Was it something like... Princess Gale!

Hinata stared alarmed at Naruto. "You don't mean.. Princess Gale?"

Naruto nodded. "She was involved in a long Political dispute between the royal line. Her Fathers brother was trying to take over when she was a child, and he launched an all out assault on the country that resulted in her fathers death. She was taken to another country, and became an actress, years later when she was older, we took her with us and went back to settle the country and elect her as their new leader."

"Wait.. you took her with you? I thought she was the client."

"Yeah.. She didn't want to be queen, so we had to knock her out just to get her on the boat. It was fun! We even sat in on the filming of the movie."

Hinata shook her head. Sometimes he got excited over the simplest things. He was acting more like a child these last few days, maybe it had something to do with his adventures.

"Alright.. you haven't told me her name. Her real name." Hinata chided softly.

Naruto chuckled. "It's Koyuki Kazahana, You didn't know?"

"No... i'm not a fan." Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked aghast but before he could say anything the pilot told them they had reached their destination.

"Alright! Kids, you are about to meet the actress from one of my favorite movies! Remember!... stay close to us." He finished off his dramatic speech quietly and turned to grab his luggage. Hinata grabbed her share and Boruto took Himawari's hand.

After thanking the pilot and telling him the next time to be there to take them home they were on their way to the palace.

"I got her number... surprisingly. She already knows were coming, so she should send guards. She had gotten married to the guy from the show, imagine that, and... I forgot his name... oh well. She has a son."

Naruto silently stared at his family in the awkward silence. "What is it?"

"You must have been a really big fan." Boruto grinned.

"I was... I guess actually getting to know the star personally, and saving her life can make you really appreciate it more." Naruto smiled remembering his escapades in the land of snow.

His thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious beeping sound. Glancing to his right, he saw a car roll up besides them. Two men came out of the car. One was an older man, in his late forties, and the other was a young man, maybe sixteen excitedly glancing at Naruto.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The older one calmly spoke. The young one seemed eager to know what Naruto's answer would be.

"Yes." Naruto grinned.

"Queen Koyuki has sent us to escort you to the palace. Please, make yourself comfortable." He motioned to the car, opening the door. Naruto shrugged and told Hinata to go in first. After his whole family got into the car he sat on the last open seat. There was a total of six seats, three on one side and three on the other. Naruto, Hinata and Hima were taking up the one side while Naruto was on the other side with the young man.

"So... I forgot it wasn't a shinobi country.. I still haven't gotten used to traveling in these hunks of metal..." Naruto nervously attempted to strike up a conversation with his seat mate. The boy looked hesitantly at Naruto, who assumed he was scared of him.

"Wait... are you scared of me?"

"No! No way!" The boy yelled."uhh.." he stopped nervously. "It's just that.. your so cool! And your the Seventh Hokage.. I've never actually met a Hokage before.. or any Kage for that matter." The boys face lit up as he talked to Naruto.

"Oh.. is that right? Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my Wife Hinata, my son Boruto and daughter Hima." Naruto pointed out each family member individually, the boy eager to meet them. Shaking their hands he introduced himself as Shikume and proceeded to talk to Naruto.

"So.. what's it like, living in a shinobi village? Or being Hokage?"

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head. "It's pretty cool I guess. Not very much fun having to deal with all the diplomatic stuff but it's okay.. It's really tiring and I don't really get much time off. I'm not very smart as you can see, so I'm not very good with the paperwork side of things. But I get to protect my friends, and my family. It has been my dream since I was a kid ya know!" Naruto beamed. "My dad was Hokage, my non biological grandma and grandpa were Hokage's, and my sensei was Hokage."

The boy was shocked.

I get the feeling this so personal information. Why is he telling me this?

As if he could read his mind, Naruto looked over curiously at him. "I hope i'm not making you uncomfortable."

Boruto retaliated. "Yeah.. the old man thinks everyone wants to know about his ancestry."

"Hey! I'm just really proud of it ya know!" Naruto half yelled irritated.

Shikume chuckled. "You guys are funny. And Lord Seventh, I never thought that a Hokage would act like you do. I thought they would usually act like my mother around people who weren't family."

"Your mother?" Naruto asked confused.

Shikume nodded. "After I heard my mother say you guys were coming to our castle, I begged to be able to go with Kisuke to greet you."

Naruto paused, thinking. "Wait..." he turned to Shikume. "Your Koyuki's son?!"

NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO

Okay, well here it is. The 9th chapter. I appreciate everyone who has stuck through this story, and I really hope to meet your expectations. Someone has said this story is really dragged on, and I know that, but please have patience. This is the first fan fiction I have ever even come close to completing, and it's going to take a while before it's finished.

This is the last place he is going to take his family, it's almost over. Thanks again for reading! Until next time.

Hina -Chan signing off!


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes! I am Shikume Kazahana my mother kept her maiden name to keep her families name in the line so my father adopted it as well. By the way, he's not there as he went on a diplomatic trip."

Naruto grinned. "Well... I bet she's told you a lot about what happened back then eh?"

The boy chuckled nervously. "Yes... she said you were a complete idiot..."

"Wha...!"

"But she also said, it was because you told her to never give up that I was even born. So I have you to thank for even existing." Shikume smiled gratefully.

"Complete idiot..." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Shikume looked at him startled.

"She said I was a complete idiot?!"

Shikume smiled. He was just like what she told him about. He was loud and... sort of uncouth. But really friendly. Indeed, his mom was always right.

"So.. have you ever met a ninja?" Boruto hesitantly tried to enter the conversation.

"No.. not really. Sometimes, my mom hires people from the nearest ninja village to escort officials or important cargo, but I never really get to meet them. You guys are my first, and to be in the presence of the Hokage makes it all the more important for me." Shikume smiled, looking at Naruto.

"Well, I guess... although the old man's not really all that special." Boruto shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms.

"Hey! I'm not old!" Naruto frowned. Here he was, in his prime of thirty four years old, and his son was bad talking him. Although, he was almost the exact same way when he was a kid.

"Were here." Shikume grinned at his passengers.

Kisuke opened the door for the group, and helped Naruto with the luggage. Naruto glanced around the castle. It was more modern than when he remembered it. Taking Hinata's hand, he smiled.

"Hey.. thank you Hinata."

"For what?" Hinata glanced at him.

"Everything..."

"Oh... I see."

Himawari grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled at her dad. "Daddy, I like this place. It's really big and pretty!"

"I knew you'd like it Hima. Did you know, back when I first came here, this place had never known spring?"

Hima looked surprised. "Really? But it's not spring."

"Not now, only once a year. That's why I brought your winter gear. They have to create an artificial heat cause this place is a place of never-ending snow."

"Why don't they make it spring everyday?" Hima asked scrunching up her face.

"Cause then the name Land Of Snow wouldn't be fitting, believe it."

Hima made an 'o' shape with her mouth and grinned. "I like it here!"

Kisuke led the small group to the place where Koyuki was. She apparently was waiting for them cause as soon as they reached the door to the main room it opened.

"Naruto!" Koyuki glanced around the group at the people. Her eyes settling on Boruto she gasped.

"Aww! He looks like you when you were young!" She grinned at Naruto who sheepishly grinned. "I guess.."

"Come here." Koyuki motioned for Naruto to come forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Its nice to see you again.." She whispered into his ear. A tumult of emotions ran through her body. She was happy she finally got to see the most important person besides her family she had ever known.

"You too! This is Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari. And.. you never told me you had a son." He pointed an accusing finger at the actress. "By the way, Sakura sends her regards."

"I wanted to surprise you with Shikume. And Sakura? She was one of your companions right? The pinkette?"

Naruto could mentally hear Sakura screaming 'so I'm just pinkette now huh?'

"Yes..."

"And your other companions were named... uh. Let me think... Sasuke! And Kakashi?" Koyuki hesitantly glanced at Naruto. Seeing him nod in assent she turned her attention to Hinata.

"I see, yes.. the lucky lady here married you. You chose nice Naruto. Your so pretty!" Koyuki pulled the embarrassed Hinata into a warm hug. Naruto laughed, watching the older lady gushing on about Hinata.

"Actually I'm the lucky one." Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling.

"He's right about that one.." Boruto nonchalantly smirked. "He's always busy ya know. She has to stay up late just for him to not come home. And once, he didn't come home for three whole days."

Naruto had no reply for that, knowing it was true. Koyuki glanced at him.

"I know how you feel. Paperwork is the worst eh?" Yukie grinned. "Boruto is kinda different, but he's like you isn't he."

"No way! I'm nothing like this old man." Boruto folded his arms and glared at the older actress. He had to say, she was beautiful. Her face barely had any wrinkles, and any that were noticeable accented her perfectly. He could tell she was gorgeous when she was younger.

"Hmm. I see." Koyuki frowned at the younger blonde. Turning to Naruto her face morphed into a smile.

"You've gotten tall! And, it's surprising to say you've gotten a little more handsome." Koyuki grinned teasingly.

"A little? Hinata says I'm very handsome! She says I've always been handsome." Naruto proudly puffed out his chest and pointed to Hinata. Yukie laughed at him.

"She's just being nice. All women are like that. Well.. Most anyway." Koyuki smiled at the impossible expression on Naruto's face. "And Hinata's even nicer than most, plus she is married to you which means she has to be ten times nicer."

"Whatever.." Naruto groaned.

Turning to Hima she giggled. "So cute! Is this level of cute even possible?" Crushing Hima with her hug, she continued to squeal. After talking quietly with the youngest Uzumaki, she stood up.

"Wait, I forgot to ask. Are you guys hungry?" Koyuki grinned excitedly.

"What change did I miss? You've turned into a five year old kid since the last time I saw you." Naruto smiled as she frowned at him.

"I don't know.. but, back to the event at hand. Are. You. Guys. Hungry?"

Her question was answered with a chorus of yes' and nodding in agreement. Smiling to herself she turned and went into the direction of the kitchen. She rarely cooked herself, but since this was a special time, she thought she'd use her handiwork and whip up some dishes. She had prepared earlier on, and was ready for her guests.

"In here." She waved her guests into an enormous dining room. When they were all seated at the table, she gave her waitresses cues to bring the food in.

"Wow. You really spruced the place up." Naruto said to the older woman. Koyuki nodded. "I put more pictures up, you know. To brighten it up. It was depressing after my uncle took over. When we finally kicked him out, I renovated almost everything. Left some things the same though. To remind me of my dad."

Naruto gave her a knowing smile.

After the food had been served and eaten, the family sat in her big living room. It was big and cozy, with a large fireplace lighting up the room.

"Man... I like your couch.." Naruto grinned as he sank into the comfy cushions of the couch. Koyuki nodded and turned to Hinata.

"Well dear, I'd like to get to know your family better. You seem really nice, I hope he's treating you well." Koyuki spoke softly as to not let Naruto hear. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Naruto is the best husband anyone could ever ask for. Despite being gone a lot, he cares about is and that's what matters."

Koyuki smiled. "Do you care about him a lot too?"

Hinata nodded. "I.. have loved him since I was a child. I was being bullied when I was younger, he saved me and ever since then I have admired him, and it blossomed into love."

"But.. what happened to make it blossom?"

"Well... I guess it was his attitude. Naruto has known a lot of pain, I don't know if you knew this but he's been alone his whole childhood. Being the jinchuuriki of the nine tails made him the outcast of Konaha. I guess, him being through so much and still having the strength to smile inspired me. I wanted to be like him."

Unbeknownst to the two, a silent stalker was listening in on their conversation. Boruto frowned.

Been through so much? What does she mean?

"And?" Yukie egged her on.

"Why are you so interested?" Hinata raised her eyebrows.

Yukie smiled. "I just wanted to know... why you wanted to marry an idiot like him."

"Yes.. He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot. I guess his idiocy is kinda charming in a way. He's always smiling, no matter what he goes through. have you heard of when he fought pain and saved the village?"

Yukie nodded.

"Well, when he was fighting, he got pinned down. Multiple metal rods were stabbed through his body. Watching him in pain made me want to go help him. Disregarding my escorts advice I jumped down there to save him." Hinata flinched remembering. "I knew I was weak... if Naruto couldn't defeat him, then I definitely couldn't. I tried my best though, but in the end it was all for naught. I confessed to him, hoping he would hear my heart."

"Hmm... let me guess. He didn't understand?"

Hinata shook her head. "After... that, he didn't remember my confession."

"After what?"

"When I almost died by Pains hand, he lost control of the Kyuubi. I heard he almost went up to eight tails. All because he thought I was dead." Hinata smiled. "After that I knew he care for me. Even if it was only a friendly relationship."

Koyuki nodded. " I see you care a lot about him." Yukie inwardly sighed. Her little blonde saviour had grown and married a wonderful woman.

"Hey Naruto. Did I hear right? That you went to the moon once?" Koyuki turned to the former Hokage.

Naruto blushed. "W-where do you hear that? I didn't know that kind of news travels all the way here.."

"What are talking about? If someone save your planet from a certain demise wouldn't you know about it? Especially if your planet was going to be destroyed by our moon?" Koyuki shook her head. "Its known worldwide. I'm surprised your even saying that."

"Wait... went to the moon?" Boruto sat himself up and gazed curiously at his parents. He'd never heard that story before.

"Don't tell me... you never told your kids you went to the moon?"

Boruto glared at his dad. "Okay... I want to know now."

NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO

Yo readers! Thanks for reading, I would appreciate your feedback, please only constructive criticism, Arigato. Koyuki is OOC since I don't know her that well, and I kinda wanted her to be different from her usually brooding self. Maybe a lighter version of Sasuke heh. Sorry for mis-naming her, I haven't watched the movie in a while and I didn't really want to watch it all the way through again. For the people who said I did wrong by going through a filler... I don't care. I said to the readers, if you have a request on where you'd like Naruto to take his family, I would do it. Someone suggested the Land of Snow, so I intend to follow through with my promise. My apologies if you don't like it, and I'm sorry for doing 'filler trash' as you put it. I like all the movies, and I don't care if they are filler. Anyway, back to lighter topics :)

Hina-chan signing off!


	11. Chapter 11

Boruto glared at his dad folding his arms against his chest.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Apparently from Old Lady Koyuki here the Moon trip was a big deal. How the Heck did you go to the moon?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata, both blushing. Naruto turned to Boruto.

"Well you see, it was kinda... Hinata never told you? I never told you?"

Boruto shook his head. "Your never at home so how in the world will you have told me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and glared at the smirking princess- no, queen..

Seriously... well, I was aiming for telling my kids more about my past.

"We-" Naruto stopped short. The pain pills were wearing off. The agonizing pain as once again ripping his stomach apart. Putting on his best smile he turned to the group.

"Hinata why don't you tell them. I need to use the the restroom."

Hinata widened her eyes after getting the hint. She nodded stiffly. Turning to Boruto she took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna tell you the story."

Naruto felt like puking. The stomach pains were much worse and he felt the weird urge to rid his stomach of its contents.

Rushing to the bathroom he leaned over the side of the toilet and let loose. Watching the contents made the cycle continue. He puked till he felt empty. After ridding itself of the food, his stomach decided to rid itself of the acid.

"Gah..." Naruto winced as the acidic liquid made its way up his throat. Holding it back he leaned on the wall for support. He suppressed the urge to cry but tears squeezed their way out of his eyes. He clutched his burning stomach and wondered what he had done to deserve this.

Ignoring the pain he stood up slowly. Making his way to the sink he searched the cabinets for any type of pain reliever.

"She won't mind... it's an emergency after all."

He didn't find any, and thought about calling for Hinata.

"Nah... I can go to the bags."

Opening the door he peered out at the small crowd of people. He heard Hinata's soft voice and the quiet giggling of Himawari. He didn't hear Boruto, Koyuki or Shikume.

Tip toeing out he ran to the room where Koyuki had placed them. Hurriedly rummaging through the bags he found his prize.

"Aha!" Naruto grinned and took out three pain killers. After swallowing the pills, he looked inside the bottle.

"One more days worth at this rate..."

Silently putting the pills away he went back to the living room. Greeting the listeners with a smile he sat besides his wife. Listening to the soft voice of his wife, he closed his eyes. Hearing the story from her perspective was refreshing, he and her were there so he never felt the need to hear it from her point of view.

"-he self destructed."

Naruto awoke with a jolt. Wait, since when did he fall asleep?

"Huh?" Naruto raised his head and looked at the faces peering at him. "Self destructed? Who?"

Hinata giggled lightly, taking his arm and pulling his tired body towards her. "Toneri silly, I was just about to finish the story. Am I that bad of a story teller that you fall asleep each time?"

Naruto shook his head and leaned back, resting Hinata on his chest.

"No Hime... I was just tired I guess." He felt Hinata nod and grinned at his children.

"Koyuki, what time is it?"

Koyuki grabbed her phone from the bedside table and turned it on.

"Umm... 7:20. Wait, I have to go, I'll be right back." Koyuki stood up and walked out of the room, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Its... almost bedtime. Eh?" Naruto raised his head when he felt an abnormal amount of pressure on his stomach. Hima had decided she wanted to snuggle too.

"No daddy... stay. Your warm." Hima snuggled close and Hinata smiled. Hinata brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Snuggling deeper into his body she looked towards Boruto.

"There is still room."

She laughed lightly when Boruto's face morphed into a deep scowl. He stayed that way before sighing and trudging over to them.

"I guess... don't laugh." Boruto sent a glare towards Naruto, who was now buried under three bodies.

"Well, I see I missed out on the snuggle party." Koyuki entered the room, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Shikume was sent to bed earlier, apparently bedtime was very early here.

"You didn't miss much." Boruto murmured sleepily, hugging his sister from behind resting his head on Naruto's chest. His head rose and fell with each breath Naruto made.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess I'm a big pillow now. I- Don't you even think about it."

Naruto sent a glare in Koyuki's direction. Her face just screamed mischief. She was very different from what he had remembered her as. She was no longer cold, or negative. She was happy, I guess marriage life can do that to a person, if it's the right couple.

"Well, I guess will obey your orders Lord Hokage~." Koyuki smirked setting down her phone and curling up her feet on the couch. Relaxing her aching muscles she continued to talk.

"I never thought that the annoying brat that followed me around begging for my autograph spouting Hokage nonsense would actually become Hokage. It's... comforting you know." Koyuki smiled at Naruto.

"Annoying brat? I guess I was a brat back then... I just remembered. Why did you tell Shikume I was a complete idiot? Don't forget it was me and my master plan that fooled your uncle. I beat him believe it!" Naruto comically closed his eyes and frowned.

Koyuki shook her head. "Shikume really looks up to you. He was reading just recently about all the Kages. Your his favorite."

Naruto smiled. "I guess... my efforts in the past war really boosted my reputation. People used to hate me, then after my fight with pain, the villagers started to accepted me. The war was just the final stage, then I was world famous."

"I heard... your famous over here too. I hear adults tell their kids, 'make sure you work hard! Lord Seventh would tell you to never give up!' And other inspirational stuff to get their kids going." Koyuki sighed and rested her head on the back of her hand. "How has life been so far? What you expected?"

Naruto thought for a minute. Life was not what he expected, it wasn't as hard as his childhood, but being a adult had its ups and downs. The ups being his family, his position and his friends. The downs being the 'brains' part of the operation. He never was very smart, but he grew up with the brains needed to be Hokage.

"Nah..." Naruto shook his head.

Koyuki smiled gently. "Well, it's late. I better let you sleep. Would you like help to get your family to their rooms?" She gazed at the sleeping bodies smothering the blonde shinobi.

Naruto shook his head and gave her a weak thumbs up. When I say weak, it's not because he doesn't have the muscles to do it, but the arm room.

Chuckling lightly she gave him a quiet 'good night' and left the room after turning the lights off.

Naruto happily smiled at his sleeping growths.

"I've got three leeches. And I love them."

NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO

I just have the most wonderful idea for the end of the book!!! It's was recently an idea that popped into my head and I don't have to change anything of the story to make it fit! It's kinda depressing though...

I have three chapters written and ready to go lol I keep writing but then want to put off the publishing till I can edit them to a pulp as it's embarrassing when I get something entirely wrong.

Please have patience with me, I'm not the best author, nor do I have the best plots, but I'm constantly having ideas and I need to write them down. This is what this fanfic started as, albeit it was inspired by Restuden it won't follow the plot. I already said this but whatever...

Thank you to all of you on Wattpad who have been commenting, adding this story to your reading lists, and voting.

Thank you to all of you on who have been following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it a lot.

Hina-chan signing off!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was hectic. Loud noises were deafening his senses. Cracking open one eye he was met with a flurry of activity in the living room. He felt a lot lighter compared to last night, and the pain pills seemed to be holding up well much to his delight.

Boruto suddenly appeared within Naruto's line of sight and leaned down close to his face.

"Yeah, he's awake Mom!"

Naruto flinched at the loudness of his sons voice, glaring at the grinning teen. Lifting himself up he gazed around the room.

"What time is it?"

Boruto smirked while sitting down on the couch next to the one Naruto spent the night in.

"Well... let's see. We got up two hours ago, that was at about..."

A long moment of silence occurred. Boruto sat there, appearing to the blonde to be deep in thought but at the same time sending teasing glances Naruto's way.

Naruto scowled. Turning, he asked Hinata instead.

"Hinata, what time is it?"

Hinata chuckled, holding her daughter's hand. They were both dressed in their winter outfits.

"Its ten Naruto." Hinata then turned a rebuking gaze towards her son. "Why we're you beating around the bush Boruto?"

Boruto casually folded his hands behind his head much like Naruto used to do when he was younger. "Its fun teasing him for sleeping half the day away. Not every one sleeps that late you know."

Hinata sighed. Himawari poked her mother's arm trying to get her attention.

"Are we leaving yet mommy?"

That got Naruto's attention.

"Wait, leaving? Where are you going?"

"Not me, us." Hinata grabbed a bag that was sitting on a nearby table and turned to Naruto. She threw him the bag and waited.

"These are clothes..." Naruto looked up at Hinata smiling. "I see. I'll be ready in a few moments."

Hinata nodded and led Himawari out to the main room. Koyuki was already there awaiting their arrival.

"Is he awake yet?"

Koyuki set down a picture she had been studying. It was a picture she had taken of Naruto when he was in the hospital after he completed his mission. A copy of the one she had given him, without the signature. It was, in her mind, a keepsake. The mission that had changed her life started with a movie.

"Yes... He has just woken up. I don't know much about the mission that occurred here, can you tell me more about it?"

After sensing Koyuki's assent Hinata set down her bag and sat down in a nearby chair. Koyuki sat down besides her. Talking about her escapades with the blonde shinobi never bored her, or tired her. She would never admit it out loud but she always though about what would've happened if she had never me the future Hokage. Not future anymore, since he had assumed that role a long time ago. No, she didn't like to think about it but she couldn't help but feel a shred of regret every time a memory appears.

"It was along time ago, we were in the process of filming another movie. They wanted to film it in a land I was once affiliated with. The land I was born in..."

"Why is this so hard!" Naruto ran around frazzled to the bone trying to get his stuff rounded up with out knowing Hinata had already done it.

Boruto lounged on a nearby couch, amusingly watching the antics of his tired father. His father was never fully awake when he got up in the morning, and often his brain didn't work. Boruto contemplated telling his father that his mom already packed. His father was looking for items he thought were missing. They aren't gone, just packed.

"Dad..."

Boruto's call fell on deaf ears as Naruto ran around like a mad man.

"Dad." Boruto spoke louder this time. Picking himself up to sit on the couch. Now he was getting irritated.

"Dad!"

Naruto turned around to face his son, stress evident on the older man's face.

Boruto nonchalantly pointed to a pile of bags in a corner.

"Mom already packed."

Naruto's face flashed relief, then irritation. Why didn't Boruto tell him in the first place?

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto comically walked up to the younger blonde frowning. Pointing at himself then the bags he continued. "You know I'm always half asleep in the morning so why?"

Boruto didn't know why his dad was acting like this but he was evidently overreacting. Boruto waved his father away smirking.

"Its funny. Besides, you should know by now you look pretty stupid in the morning especially when you wake up late."

Naruto sighed, shrugging off the high level of disrespect his son kept showing him. Walking toward the bags sluggishly he stopped.

"Boruto?"

Boruto perked up at the sound of his name. "Ya?"

"If... you were told someone close to me or your mom was going to die, how would you respond?"

Boruto hesitantly looked at his dad, his back facing him. He never though his dad was capable of thinking something very deep, but here he was, half asleep even.

"I don't know... depending on the circumstances I guess. If it was something that had been going on for a long time I would be mad they didn't tell me sooner." Boruto shrugged as he thought about the subject deeper. He never though about stuff very deeply, especially about a question from his old man. But something about this question intrigued him, like he had just found another piece to the puzzle but didn't yet know where to place it.

"I see."

Boruto watched the slight slouch of his fathers shoulders. That was out of character for his dad.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Boruto had a hunch it had something to do with the way his parents have been acting. Wait...

"Did something happen to Uncle Sasuke?"

Terror ran through Boruto at the thought of his mentor. It all made sense. His dad's resignation was the only thing that didn't fit.

Sasuke long absence, his parents secrets, Sakura's constant sad face.

"Uncle Sasuke's dying... isn't he."

Naruto hesitated for a split second. Telling himself he was making the right choice.

"No..."

Boruto stopped his sad thoughts in relief.

"Oh really? That is gr-"

"I am."

N*A*R*U*T*O

I'm getting really nervous now. It reached the part I'm having the most trouble writing. Well, not so much this part as his reaction. My Tablet keeps autocorrect Boruto's name to Broth XD my sister was beta reading and noticed it. Not all the times he was mentioned was it Broth though...

I just noticed I have over a thousand views. I am so thankful to everyone who has been encouraging me, it gave me the courage to continue this creation. Despite not being very professional, this book is faring better than I had ever thought it would. Some of you may have noticed I say thank you a lot. Sorry... I am just so thankful that you guys all enjoy my book, and that you take the time to show me you enjoy it!

Hina-chan signing off!


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto stood still, clenching his fists. Ice cold sweat dripped down his back.

"What..."

Glancing hesitantly behind him his eyes met the gaze of his son. Naruto watched as his face contorted in confusion, anger, and disbelief.

"Your... that's what you guys were..."

Naruto thought for a moment. Hinata had mentioned that Boruto knew they were keeping a secret from him. And he had seen the resentment in Boruto's eyes day after day. Naruto fully turned to face the young Uzumaki. Boruto's hair was completely covering his eyes.

"I understand if your angry, and you have every right to be mad at me." Naruto began softly. "I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you for so long. I should have told you sooner, and Hinata's reaction proved to me that the way I chose was wrong. I just..."

Naruto stopped and looked at the ground. Tears were starting to prick his eyes, but he couldn't show weakness.

"I didn't want you guys to have to bear the burden of losing a parent. My thoughts were misguided, and I apologize for that."

Boruto lifted his head to look his dad in the eye. "You are dying..." Boruto's face evidently showed that he didn't want to believe it. They may have had a rocky relationship, but deep down inside, Boruto loves his dad.

"I don't want to believe this. Mom knew didn't she. All those times when she zoned out, or fell asleep crying it was because of you wasn't it." Boruto clenched his fists and looked angrily at his dad. "You kept something like that from us? Something as terrible as that?"

Naruto looked away from his son. The accusing gaze telling him that everything he did the past few days were wrong. The secret, his illness... Hinata was right. It would only turn out wrong if he kept it this long. He should've been honest with them from the beginning.

"I'm sorry... Bor-"

"Stop! Don't make any excuses!"

Boruto stood up, swinging his arms in an attempt to shut his father up. It worked though, and Naruto widened his eyes in shock. Boruto stood still, trying to calm his breathing. Hearing your dad was dying, was shocking, and he didn't know how to react. A million thoughts ran through his head, he was racking his head in an attempt to find a reason his dad kept something like that from him.

"Why?" Boruto asked in a broken voice. "How is this happening? You were supposed to be my dad. I had hoped that after you resigned it was because you finally saw that your family was more important than your job, but it seems you weren't thinking about your family at all. You refused to tell us something that is most likely going to change this family forever!"

Naruto took a step forward but thought against it. He wanted to comfort the boy in front of him, but he knew it was all his fault, and any attempt to comfort him was just going to be swatted away.

"Look, Boruto. I'm sorry... I should've told you sooner, but I was blinded by my own shock. I don't want to go out like this, and it hurts me to see that my family is suffering from my bad choices. I didn't want it to turn out this way... I thought that if I told you before it would've ruined the time we had together. I didn't want that to happen. I'm... so sorry"

Boruto remained silent for a few minutes. The room was completely silently, except for the quiet talking of the ladies on the next room. He didn't know if they heard him or not, but he didn't care. He tried to get his thoughts in order. It was no easy feat though, as his mind was still reeling. A part of him wanted to run up there and hug his dad, but the other wanted to never talk to him again.

"I..." Boruto clutched his head. "I don't know what to think. I'm mad... but..."

Naruto stepped forward and put a hand on his sons shoulder. He didn't care if his son swatted him away. He wanted to comfort his child. He pulled Boruto into a hug and cradled his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Boruto..."

Boruto remained silent. Tears dripping down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Boruto managed to say on a weak voice. "Why are you like this?"

"You know I'm a jinchuuriki right? Well... my tailed beast is the nine tails. For some reason we have not identified yet, his chakra is slowly eroding my body. Sakura is trying to find a cure. Sasuke is also on a mission that Sakura asked me to send him on to find something that is supposed to help. He hasn't returned yet though." Naruto hesitated. "There... is no cure."

Boruto wiped his eyes, sniffling softly. "I thought so. I'm mad... and I feel... so bad, right here." Boruto put his hand on his heart. "It hurts."

Naruto winced internally. It was all his fault. First Hinata, then his own son. When will he learn how to not make a mess of things.

"I know... it's my fault. I shouldn't have put you through this. I should've told you sooner. You don't know how sorry I am."

Boruto chuckled. "I think I do. You've told me six times already. What... what was mom's reaction, when you told her?"

Naruto sighed. "She was... stronger than I had expected. I'm very thankful for that."

Boruto nodded, before standing up. His face was red from crying, and slightly puffy. He grinned in an attempt to make himself feel better. Naruto saw right through it. It was a mask he had used so many times in his youth. The pain, he hid behind a mask so no one would worry. It always worked though. He even managed to convince himself once in a while. Boruto obviously didn't inherit his skill of covering up his painful emotions. He could be read like a book.

"Were supposed to be going somewhere. You have to get ready, remember?"

Naruto sadly grinned at his son. He was hurting, but at least he didn't push him away.

N*A*R*U*T*O

Boruto and his dad calmly walked to the next room. Hinata was sitting quietly while Koyuki was describing something to her.

"It- oh. Naruto, you finally showed up. Did you have a nice rest?" Koyuki grinned mockingly, her eyes smiling. Naruto just shrugged, staring with despondent eyes at the duo of women. Hinata took one look at both of their faces and immediately knew what had happened.

"Oh Naruto..." Hinata stood up and grasped Naruto's hand. Giving him a reassuring smile, she led him to the door.

"Lets get going, Koyuki can activate it when we get there. We'll be sightseeing. Boruto, can you walk with me?" Hinata hesitated when she invited her son to walk by her side. She didn't know what Boruto's reaction to Naruto's confession, but she needed to help the situation. Naruto looked depressed, and he wasn't normally like that. Boruto didn't seem to try to avoid his dad, which was good.

"So... Boruto did he tell you?"

Hinata looked expectantly at her son. She saw his shoulders tense, and fists clench.

"Yes... I... how are you so calm? I know I'm not very close to him but he's my dad. We used to be close... I just don't know what to think."

Hinata took a glance behind her and sighed. Naruto was half listening to Himawari and half watching them. Hinata sent him a smile and turned back to Boruto.

"So... what do you feel." Hinata put her palm on Boruto's chest. "Does it hurt? Does knowing that he didn't tell you till he was half dead hurt? It does. But Boruto, you have to remember the past. The Future will bring pain, but if you remember the past, and all the good things that happened then, it doesn't hurt as bad. I remember that Naruto was the best thing that ever happened to me besides my children."

Hinata lowered herself till she was level with Boruto. "The good memories overrule the bad. The joy overrides the pain. The sadness we will face in the near future will be immense, but I know Naruto wouldn't want me to be depressed. He would want me to be strong. And I know he would ask the same of you."

Boruto gasped at the speech his mother made. He never though about death that way. Death, to him, was never being able to see the lost loved one ever again. The person would leave a gaping hole, none would ever hope to fill. Boruto grinned, squeezing tears out of his closed eyes. He clutched his mothers hand in his own.

"Thanks mom..."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully. Turning, she gave Naruto a thumbs up to which he responded with a smile. Himawari was tugging on his arm, rocking her body back and forth. They were stalled since Kisuke had to bring the car around. Koyuki was animatedly talking with Naruto and Hima.

"Alright! He's here. Shikume will join us later, he had school." Koyuki noticed the surprised glance Naruto gave her. "Despite having important guests, I never let up on school. If he wants to be my successor, he needs to be well educated."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Well, look at me. Not the brighter tool in the shed but I make a great Hokage."

Koyuki nodded. "That may be so, but your an adult with years of fighting experience. He's just a kid. Sixteen years old, he is a bit too old to be called a kid eh?"

Naruto looked at her a few more moments before looking at Hinata and Boruto.

"Ah. There he is!" Koyuki stood up as two cars came into view. "There isn't enough room for all of us in one car, so I have to have two."

"But, there is enough room for all of us." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get rid of us?"

"Nah. There are six seats in each vehicle. Two for the kids, and two for the adults. I am required to have body guards. There wouldn't be enough room in one vehicle for them."

Naruto frowned. "I'm the Hokage, what better bodyguard could you get?"

Hinata nodded. "We could all ride in one car, in case you wanted to take another guard as well, it would still work out."

Koyuki sighed in defeat. "Ah... okay. You win. Kirato, take the car back around. Sorry!"

The driver gave a sigh and climbed back in his car. Kisuke watched with a solemn expression.

"Okay, Kisuke. You will take our whole group. Do you remember where we'll be going?" Koyuki questioned.

Kisuke nodded just as a man came into view. He had dark black hair, and piercing yellow eyes. His body structure wasn't one to laugh at either, he was tall, and strong looking.

"Oh... Lord Hokage." The man gave a low bow. "Fancy seeing you here. I wasn't aware of the circumstances."

Koyuki grinned. "Always so nice aren't you." She leaned in to whisper to Naruto. "He's my favorite."

"Hello, I am Hitamaru. I serve her majesty as a body guard." Hitamaru smiled, softening his tense features. "I will escort you to her highness' favorite place."

N*A*R*U*T*O

Okay... this was harder to write then I had anticipated, but I hope it's satisfactory. I apologize if it's not how you think he would react, but I honestly don't know how to write these kind of scenes.

Thanks for reading, and until next chapter.

Hina-chan signing off!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto stared out the window, his eyes drifting from the scenery. Hitamaru was a talkative fellow, not it an annoying way, but Naruto wasn't in the mood. He kept thinking about what Boruto said.

"Its all your fault!"

Was it? Was he really the reason Hinata was always so down? Of course he was. He just told her life changing news... And yet... She didn't seem like it, but Naruto had years of experience in hiding true emotions. He knew how to tell when someone was hurting. He knew when someone tried to hide the sadness. Glancing to his wife, he allowed his gaze to linger on her calm figure. She was completely calm, her eyes betraying nothing of the pain she was feeling. If it was anyone but him looking at her, he might think it wasn't affecting her at all.

"I didn't take part in it, but I heard stories. They inspired me to become strong, strong enough to protect those precious to me." Hitamaru grinned, his golden eyes sparkling.

Naruto didn't hear the first part of the conversation, but he had a feeling it had to do with the Fourth Great Ninja War. His thoughts were confirmed when Hitamaru turned to him.

"You were the main player in the war. You inspired me Lord Hokage. I hope to be as noble as you someday." Hitamaru gave Naruto a small bow with his head. Naruto grinned and answered.

"Yes... but Sasuke helped too ya know! And Sakura helped quite a bit too. Everyone made sacrifices and helped in the war."

Boruto silently listened to their conversation. He didn't know why his dad was acting like nothing ever happened. He was just telling him what his death sentence was, and now is acting like an idiot. And what was that guy going on about nobility? His dad wasn't noble! In fact, he was an outright jerk. Sometimes...

Boruto's blue eyes rested on the smiling face of his father. For as long as he could remember, before his dad became Hokage, his dad was always there. Playing with him, talking with him, telling him funny stories...

Spending time together... as a family.

Boruto sighed and faced the window, blocking out the conversation. He recalled distant memories that made him happy... giddy even. His mom was right, he should be thinking about the happy things in the past, not the sad things in the future. He should look ahead, his dad wouldn't want him to dwell in the pain of the past. His dad was a prime example of that. He always looks ahead to the future, staying optimistic.

The ride towards wherever they were going was boring. All he could see was snow, snow snow and snow. The occasional tree and house, but other than that it was really boring. Boruto was told they were going somewhere fun, according to Koyuki. He honestly didn't know what to think.

"We are here!"

Boruto winced as Himawari gave an excited giggle next to him... in his ear. Himawari happily grabbed his arm and smiled widely.

"Big Brother! We're here!"

Boruto nodded dismissively and sighed. Opening the door, he got out and looked around. It was a clearing, surrounded by large rocks, that were really tall. They had an almost glass appearance. The center of the clearing had a small round looking table.

"Okay, Naruto do you wanna do the honors?" Koyuki gave a small grin and handed Naruto the key. The key was a squiggly looking rock. Boruto didn't understand.

"How is that a key? It looks like a deformed rock."

Koyuki gave him a cold glare. Immediately, he refrained from talking again.

"Sorry..." He held up his hands and backed away. He put his hands in his pockets and watched his dad trudge through the snow to the table looking thing. Naruto stood there, his hands shaking by his side. Memories flooded his brain, and he grinned.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Koyuki asked I'm a concerned voice. "Do you want me to do it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." He chuckled. "Just... remembering."

Hesitantly he held the key over the keyhole. Taking a deep breath he plunged the key inside and turned. He held his breath, waiting...

Nothing happened.

"Uhh... Koyuki, did something happ-" He was cut off by a bright light that flooded his senses. He immediately jumped back, rejoining the group.

"Never mind."

Boruto gasped as the snow started to melt, the snow around his feet disappearing. A rainbow reflected on the large rocks glassy surface, making Himawari giggle.

"Ah... it's too hot to wear these now." Koyuki grinned as she took off her large coat. Hitamaru quickly took it from her and rested it on the crook of his arm as he took off his own.

"Its... beautiful..." Hinata gave a bright smile as she gazed around the clearing. The snow was almost completely gone now, save a few large piles, that took longer.

"Welcome Himawari... this, is our spring."

Himawari clapped her hands and ran forward toward a the grassy plain surrounding the clearing.

"Well Naruto? Thanks to the technology of your scientific ninja team this will run for a long time. We can now successfully name it the land of spring." Koyuki grinned, her arms folded crossed her chest. Taking in the scent of spring was a nice change for the queen. She hasn't left the Land Of Snow for quite a while, it was a few months ago that she went on her last diplomatic trip.

"Yeah... it will run for quite a while eh?" Naruto grinned, and sat down on the grass. "... it's wet."

Koyuki smirked. "Of course it is genius, the snow just melted. Didn't you learn from the last time you decided to take a nap here?"

Naruto scowled and stood up. Wiping his wet hands on his jacket, he took it off. "Forgot I had it on. No wonder I was roasting."

Hinata grabbed her husband's arm and smiled at him. "Its really pretty here. Queen Koyuki?"

Koyuki sighed. "Please Hinata... call me Koyuki. I've already told you five times. You guys are like family."

Hinata blushed. "S-sorry. But as I was saying... your changing the name? Why may I ask?"

Koyuki paused. "My father always wanted to see spring. It was his dream I guess... He never left the Land of Snow for some reason, and he always told me there would be a time when there would be spring here. Of course, me being a child, I believed him. Believe it or not, when I was younger, it was my dream to become an actress. And now... now that we have the technology to keep this thing going for long periods of time, I want to make his dream come true."

Hinata gave a thoughtful nod. Turning her head, she rested her eyes on Boruto. He was happily playing with Himawari. The flowers were truly extraordinary, with colors she had never seen before. It seemed under all that snow, beautiful colors were waiting to be found. Himawari was busy making a necklace, giggling as she put it on Boruto's head.

"Naruto... do you think, they will be okay?" Hinata rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still hugging tightly around his arm.

"Yes... time heals all wounds. Where have I heard that before?" Naruto looked at Hinata with a puzzled expression. Hinata just smiled and continued to watch the children.

"Hey Koyuki?" Naruto glanced to the queen next to them. "Thanks..."

"Welcome!" Koyuki gave him a grin. "Believe it!"

N*A*R*U*T*O

Forgive me if I got anything wrong. I tried to do research but it was all different so I didn't know what to follow. But then again, if it's not 100% accurate it doesn't really matter since its FF. Hope you enjoyed it.

I have a massive crush on Naruto... UwU

It's depressing...

We did a spelling bee recently at our school (I'm Homeschooled) and we had to spell words like:

Lackadaisical,

Consanguineous,

Chimerical,

Androgny,

And other words... my grandpa made sure he printed off 12th grade words and I'm not even close to being there! It's annoying. I'm only in 7th.

Hina-chan signing off!


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay so we have all our stuff... let's see, what are we missing..." Hinata drummed her fingers on the table. It had been two hours since they had gotten back and she was going through hell trying to get all their stuff back. They weren't there that long, but it seemed Himawari wanted to show off all of her stuff to each and every servant in the castle. Hinata spent hours trying to gather everything up and finally, she was almost done.

"Got it Hinata. Anything else?" Naruto walked toward her carrying a big box of stuff Koyuki had given them for her sweet pea, Himawari.

"No... well, maybe... it feels like I'm missing something." Hinata bit her lip in concentration. Naruto glanced at Hinata and back at the box in his hands.

"Well... I'll take these out to the car. Hosuke should be there soon." Naruto sighed as he looked towards the door. "I feel like something bad is happening..."

Naruto took the stuff to the car and shut the trunk. He took one last look at the Castle. He couldn't help but feel a little down. He wanted to live... to see Boruto and Himawari grow up. He wanted to grow old and gray with Hinata by his side.

"I want to do so many thing yet..." Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm so useless..."

N*A*R*U*T*O

The ride back to the village was quiet. Himawari didn't like the solemn expressions on some of the happiest people she knew. Her dad was always smiling, now he looked defeated. Boruto made it a point to ignore whatever Naruto said, which resulted in Naruto sulking.

Himawari smiled at her dad, attempting to lighten the mood. She didn't understand a lot of things, but she knew that smiles tend to help when your sad.

"So... Koyuki already knew huh..." Naruto frowned as he looked over to the pale eyed mistress. Hinata nodded.

"Me and her overheard yours and Boruto's conversation. I explained everything, she didn't say much. She does an exceptional job at hiding emotions." Hinata smiled softly. "Better than me that's for sure..."

Naruto looked away with a guilty expression. They both looked kinda... Serious. Too serious for his liking. Naruto laid back on the seat and decided to give it a rest. Probably not the best course of action but he felt drained.

N*A*R*U*T*O

Hinata looked towards her sleeping husband. She gripped his hand in here and smiled. She may not have him for much longer, but she was going to make the most of it. He was still here, so she should act like it.

"Uh oh..."

Hinata jerked towards the location of the sound. The co-pilot stepped into the small room designated for the Hokage and his family. The man proceeded to run to Naruto's side and shake him vigorously.

"What?" Naruto lifted his droopy eyelids and gazed groggily at the crazed man in front of him.

"Sorry Lord Seventh! But the village! It's under attack!" The man's eyes were wide and obviously he was frightened. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran to the window of the balloon. The village below him was smoking, houses were destroyed. What stood out the most were two figures elevated above the village. They were wearing white robes, similar to Momoshiki.

"Otsutsuki... Darn!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair and growled. Sending a worried glanced to his family, he opened the door to the mid-air balloon and jumped out.

"Naruto!" Hinata ran to the spot her husband just vacated and watched as he activated his chakra cloak. The yellow flames engulfed his entire body. The familiar glow sent her warm vibes. Everything will be okay.

" Mommy!" Hima clutched her mother's arm, tears spilling from her eyes. Boruto stared wide eyed at the burning village.

"How... What's going on?" Boruto turned to the co-pilot. "What's happening?"

"The village is under atta-"

"Yea I know!! Why?" Boruto glared harshly at the befuddled man before him. The man just opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it.

"I don't know... But it will be alright, cause Lord Seventh is here." The man stared calmly at the young boy. Boruto immediately stiffened. He didn't know why people put such faith in his dad. I'm his mind, he wasn't all that great. He was an idiot, was never there for his family, and was a complete loser. Although past events have changed his outlook on the man, he couldn't help but be mad.

"Mom..." Boruto clenched his fists. "I'm going to help."

Hinata whimpered. She had faith Naruto could fight, despite his condition. But her son was a different matter. He was only a Genin.

"I- I don't want you to go there Big Brother!" Hima wiped her red puffy eyes, latching her arms around his body. "Daddy will keep us safe. Mommy said so."

Boruto frowned. He shook Himawari off and gave her a hug. "I'm going to help dad. Stay with mom."

Hima rubbed her eyes and nodded. She took a step backwards and say by her mother. Hinata just stared at the boy before sighing.

"Your just like your dad so I know I can't convince you to stay, but Boruto... Be safe."

Boruto nodded and gave his mother a thumbs up. "I will. Believe it!" Boruto took a deep breath and looked down. The pilot had lowered it some time ago, so now he wouldn't die if he jumped.

Boruto landed on a nearby building. He could see his father fighting two of the strangers at once. There was another figure helping him, but he wasn't close enough to see who it was. Boruto quickly formed a rasenagan in his hands, and threw it a the nearest enemy. It hit him in the shoulder.

"What!?" The beastly Otsutsuki took one look at him and grinned. "My my... What do we have here. A brat."

Naruto turned to look at him. "Boruto! What are you doing down here?!" Naruto swiftly blocked an attack that was aimed towards him in his distraction. The other figure that was identified as Sasuke kicked the man away and stood besides Naruto.

"Sasuke-sensei..."

Sasuke glanced at him and closed his eyes. "He's just like you Naruto... Well? Are you just going to stand there!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "He's just a genin!"

Sasuke smirked. "If it wasn't for your rank as Hokage you would be too. Just let him. He fought Momoshiki with me, he has a fighting chance."

Naruto growled and glanced back at the two opponents they were fighting. He looked at Boruto.

"Fine..."

Boruto smiled at stood besides Naruto. "What's going on? Why are they attacking?" Naruto shook his head. " I don't know... "

N*A*R*U*T*O

(Naruto's POV after he jumped)

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the chakra signature of a lot of people inside the Hokage mountain.

Hopefully no one died...

Naruto shook his head free of the morbid thoughts and focused on the events at hand. The two figures were attacking what he identified as Sasuke. He ran through the smoke and wreckage of the village he was so proud of then slammed a chakra fist into the jaw of the nearest attacker.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stared wide eyed at the chakra engulfed man. Taking a step forward he readied his sword. "Nice to see you back in the land of the living again Naruto."

"Oh shut up... That one wasn't funny." Naruto glared at the raven. Turning his attention back to the pair of Otsutsuki he readied his hands into familiar handsigns. The pain of using Kurama's chakra was ripping through his body, but he ignored it.

Protecting the village is more important anyway... I can't afford to let this get me down.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking Konaha?" Naruto glared ferociously at the duo. The bigger Otsutsuki, who had a similar appearance to Momoshiki, spoke first.

"I, am Yukashiki Otsutsuki, I have come to your pitiful village in search of one thing. The Nine-tails. It seems you are the one we have been searching for. We will succeed where Momoshiki failed. I will take the Nine-tailed fox."

Naruto frowned. "Man... They really love you don't they Kurama..." Naruto teased the fox, earning him a low growl. Yukashiki frowned.

"I am Hitashiki Otsutsuki... You are, Naruto Uzumaki correct?" The smaller figure stepped forward. It was obviously a female, she had a soft voice and a curvy figure.

Not prettier than Hinata though...

Naruto mentally smacked himself.

Focus!

Naruto clenched his fists and glared at his opponents. "Why do you care?"

Hitashiki frowned but continued in her attempt to talk. "We can either solve this peacefully, or violently. In my research I did on you, you are a man who would rather avoid conflict than fight. Am I correct in that observation?"

Naruto smirked. "Sometimes... Not when it's against people who threatened the lives of my family. I have no qualms against going all out against people who would hurt people for their own gain." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Hitashiki. "You will pay for destroying this village."

N*A*R*U*T*O

(Present time)

Naruto smiled as Boruto stood by his side, ready for battle. He turned to the Pair and punched a fist into his palm.

"Get ready for a Royal beat down! Or as my mother would say, Get ready to join the Squashed Tomato family!"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke flinched at the mention of his favorite food getting squashed.

"Let's showing them what he's asking for Naruto. We'll show them our power. "

Naruto grinned as he entered his mindscape. He raised his fist to the fox. He knew connecting their chakra anymore would result in more pain, but he could deal with it. He was after all, Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage, and Jinchuuriki to the Great Nine-tails. Nothing would put him down.

Naruto winced as Kurama's chakra flooded every chakra pathway his body had to offer. It was more painful than he let on but he couldn't appear to be a wimp in front of his son. Or Sasuke.

He and Sasuke exchanged knowing glances and leaped forward. Both attempting an all out assault would result in the greater part of the village being destroyed, but houses could be rebuilt. Naruto punched the stunned Otsutsuki in the face. From what he could tell, they were a lot weaker than what Momoshiki and his sidekick had been. It certainly made his job a lot easier.

Boruto watched from the sidelines, in awe at how fast the battle was progressing. There certainly wasn't any need for him, he could never compete with the fast-paced level of this battle. Watching his father and his uncle battle brought memories of when he first saw his father in action. The day of the Chunin exams was one of the best days in his life. He and his father had a level of understanding that he never before. His father had agreed to tell him stories, stay home more often, and spend more time with them. A few weeks after that incident,his father once again became absent from the home. The hours he spent at the office turned into to days, then, more recently he wasn't coming home at all.

Boruto finally knew why though. And it hurt him more than anything. Everything he's ever said about his father he took back. He was a wonderful father, and he wanted him to stay his dad. He never wanted him to leave.

He still wanted his father.

Boruto squeezed back the tears in his eyes. His father was fighting for his village, he didn't know all the details of the illness, but he knew that using the Nine-tails chakra would bring problems. He wanted to help... But he knew that if he went now, he would just be leverage for the enemies. He was noticeably weaker than he's like to admit. Although her pulled off some risky stunts in the past, he wasn't so sure he's make it out alive if he shot into this one carelessly. Sasuke would be the better one to tell him what to do, he just had to wait. Like he did with Momoshiki.

Naruto used a chakra infused fist and barreled his knuckles into Hitashiki's face. He felt bad having to do that to a girl, who had eyes so similar to the woman he loved, but he knew she was an enemy. He couldn't afford to be soft.

"Gah!" Hitashiki shrieked and held her hands to her face. "M-my face! My beautiful face!" Taking her hands off of her face she glared at Naruto in a rage. Naruto had noticeably disfigured her petite face. He almost felt bad.

Almost.

"You ruined my beautiful face!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see if he was faring better against his opponent than he was. He wasn't. The guy completely overpowered him in brute strength, and he was surprisingly agile for someone so... Big. The only thing saving Sasuke from getting flung somewhere into outer space was the fact that Sasuke was stronger. Not physically.

Hitashiki took advantage of his temporary distraction and activated a jutsu she had learned some time ago. It was a glowing white ball, growing until it proceeded to fill her whole hand. She shaped it till it made the shape of an arrow. She smirked, creeping Naruto out with her maimed face.

"This... Is for my face."

She pointed the Arrow at him and grinned. Naruto prepared to dodge, gasping as she let the Arrow fly. The thing was, it wasn't heading towards him.

It was going towards Boruto.

N*A*R*U*T*O

Alrighty! This Fanfiction is almost over. Maybe two or three more chapter left... I don't know. Whatever I want to write I guess. I'm sorry if to thought this was kinda abstract, I thought so. I am using a device I'm not used to, to write this so I apologize if there are spelling mistakes. I tried to spot all of them but the device makes it so hard to fix them.

Updates will be a LOT slower because I'm really just with school, and I'm working most days. Not full time, it it's still hectic.

Thanks for reading!!


	16. Chapter 16

Sarada sighed as she slowly sipped her smoothie. With Boruto gone for the week, it was a lot quieter. Mitsuki had not been wanting to train for reasons she could guess. Cho-Cho was always busy, either at an eating contest with her dad and other Akimichi clansmen/women, or helping out with the academy students. She was surprisingly good with kids.

She just couldn't think of anyone to hang out with. Sumire, Namida, and Wasabi were never around, and boys were irritating. (Sorry Iwabe, Denki!) Sarada glanced out the window of the shop. She liked quiet, but she hated it when it was boring. She never realized how much she would miss Boruto if he was gone. Sarada looked at her phone screen.

"Shoot!" Sarada jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door. She was supposed to have been home 15 minutes ago.

Sarada gasped as she stepped foot out of the door. A person in a white robes was holding her mother by the throat. Sarada took a tentative step forward. She was close enough to see the face of the assailant and to hear what they were saying.

"Where is he? And don't tell me you don't know. I've researched well enough to know who is close to him." The person had a soft feminine voice. She spoke so calmly it was chilling.

Sakura glared With all the ferocity she could muster. Her hands struggled to loosen the grip on her throat. Her strength was being sapped away by the Otsutsuki, and it was hard for her to focus her chakra.

"Even if I did know... I wouldn't tell." Sakura vehemently replied. Her throat was constructed so it was difficult to get all the words out.

Sarada didn't know who they were talking about, but she has an a idea. The Hokage was often targeted by these strange people. He was the last time, and his person looked almost exactly like the man that attacked during the Chunin exams.

"My name is Hitashiki Otsutsuki. If the nine-tails is not delivered to us, we will destroy the whole village." Hitashiki roughly dropped Sakura to The ground, leaving her gasping for air.

Hitashiki turned around only to be stopped by the arrival of another Otsutsuki. This one was a lot larger than the the other, and was most definitely a guy.

"The village is refusing to talk. This guy must have bribed them." The bigger one said in a gruff voice. He seemed to respect the smaller one.

Hitashiki frowned. "I know... I can't sense his chakra but he has to be near. He's Hokage isn't he? From what I can tell, a Hokage is always in the village. Thats what I researched anyway."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You actually researched human behaviour? I thought you Otsutsuki were all about inferiority. We humans are 'inferior' in your eyes."

Hitashiki smiled creepily. "That is often the case. But since Lord Momoshiki was defeated, I can't underestimate you guys too severely. Especially the Jinchuuriki. He's supposed to be the strongest man on earth correct?"

Sakura smirked. "Yeah... But your sources were wrong. Naruto isn't Hokage anymore. He quit."

Hitashiki looked angry, she looked towards the bigger Otsutsuki.

"Is that true Yukashiki?!"

Yukashiki looked narrowly at Sakura. "I suppose... I don't know, I didn't research. Why are we keeping her alive? We could easily kill her."

Hitashiki glared at the pinkette. "She has useful knowledge that we need to find the Jinchuuriki. Let's just take her and-"

Hitashiki was stopped shot by a swift kick to the face by a black blur. The moment her vision refocused, Sakura was gone.

"What the..."

She was once again attacked, this time, she could see who her attacker was. Her face twisted in a distasteful grin.

"I see... Sasuke Uchiha."

N*A*R*U*T*O

Sasuke scooped Sakura up in his arms and jumped towards Sarada. He could sense her Chakra, and was surprised the Otsutsuki hasn't noticed her yet. The villagers had all fled the scene, Sarada was the only one left besides them.

"Sasuke... You made it." Sakura smiled softly. A light blush fluttered onto her face before quickly disappearing. "Naruto..."

Sasuke remained silent as he set Sakura gently down next to Sarada.

"Papa!" Sarada gasped. "Mama. Are you alright? I watched the whole thing and I wanted to help, but I thought-"

Sakura hushed her, placing her two fingers gently on her lips. "Its alright. I'm fine, Sasuke is going to deal with them now."

Sarada nodded towards the figure that had already left the scene. She watched in fascination as he attacked quickly, leaving no room for openings. Sarada happily grinned.

"Papas going to get rid of them, isn't he."

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke isn't God, but I know he's strong. He'll keep them busy until I can rally the reinforcements. Or actually..." Sakura looked towards Sarada. "Can you go get the old Ino-Shika-Cho formation? I have to tell them something. Hurry... I'm going to recover my chakra enough to help Sasuke."

Sarada nodded and jumped towards the nearest building. Shikamaru was already directing the evacuation with his team helping. Shino was leading young children to the Hokage mountain where the people were headed. It was the safe house for everyone in the village. Though, people didn't need to use it in over twenty years.

Sarada quickly said what she needed to say to the pineapple dude. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What a drag... And so soon after Naruto leaves too. I'll get them, Sarada you better get to the evacuation center."

Sarada shook her head. "I can't, I want to help make sure everyone is alright. Lord Seventh isn't here right now so it's our job to make sure everyone is safe."

Shikamaru groaned in irritation. "Its true... I guess your fine, but as soon as everyone is safe in the evacuation center, get there yourself."

Sarada nodded in agreement, watching as he ran towards his old team formation. She had never seen the old advisor run, but this was an emergency so I guess it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Alright, you guys are going to be fine, Lord Seventh will be here soon. Calmly walk to the entrance, no pushing." Sarada began to file the people as fast a s She could, Shikamaru had already gotten the majority in the center, so her job wasn't as hard.

Sarada looked towards the fight scene with a sigh.

"Stay safe Mama, Papa."

N*A*R*U*T*O

Shikamaru knew that the moment he heard that Sakura was calling them, she was going to spill the news. It was one of the only reasons she would call the Ino-Shika-Cho formation to help with someone out of their league. Ino was going to be the person to relay it using her mind jutsu, and they were just sidekicks to make sure no one got injured.

"Make it quick Sakura." Ino out a hand on her hip and cast an irritated glare at the Pinkette. "We got a village that's falling apart all around us."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Well... The information I'm about to relay is not happy news. I'd appreciate your consideration." Sakura took a deep breath and stopped healing her injuries.

"So, Naruto didn't resign for no reason. He resigned because there is something wrong." Sakura looked down sadly.

Choji frowned. "Something wrong? Like with him?"

Sakura nodded. "He's sick. I don't know how to tell you this but he's been plagued by an illness I found in his body after he was experiencing some irregularities. Kurama's chakra is slowly deteriorating his body, from the inside out. If he uses his chakra, it could make the illness work faster, which is why I don't want him in this fight. It's a good thing he's on that vacation, he'd fight no matter what to defend his village despite what it might do to him."

Ino gasped. "Naruto is... Dying? Is that what your saying?"

Sakura's face was grim as she nodded.

"I... I don't believe it. How stupid is that, the strongest man alive being brought down by a dumb illness." Ino shook her head as she took a step backwards. Choji nodded. "That does seem a little confusing. Why isn't Kurama healing him?"

Sakura sighed. "I just told you... It's Kurama's chakra that's killing him."

Sakura glanced from Ino to Choji.

"There is no cure."


	17. Chapter 17

Edit: 3/29/20

Changed a big plot hole and updated new information.

N*A*R*U*T*O

Preview 'cause I'm sorry!

Hitashiki took advantage of his temporary distraction and activated a jutsu she had learned some time ago. It was a glowing white ball, growing until it proceeded to fill her whole hand. She shaped it till it made the shape of an arrow. She smirked, creeping Naruto out with her maimed face.

"This... Is for my face."

She pointed the Arrow at him and grinned. Naruto prepared to dodge, gasping as she let the Arrow fly. The thing was, it wasn't heading towards him.

It was going towards Boruto.

Naruto ran as soon as he saw the direction the projectile was headed. Boruto stood there, stunned. He heard a scream, like someone was telling him to run, but it seemed like his body was paralyzed. Everything ran in slow motion.

"Boruto!"

Boruto was flung to the ground when something collided into him. Boruto didn't feel any pain, besides when he hit the ground so he obviously wasn't hit. His butt hurt though...

"Gah..." Boruto was jerked back to reality when he heard a painful groan. His dad was standing over him in a protective stance, blood running down the corners of his mouth. His normally white cloak was streaked with red, and the metallic stench of blood filled his nostrils.

"D-dad?" Boruto gasped, Naruto groaned and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"B-boruto... Are you okay?" Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at his son, who was still shocked by the turn of events.

Boruto didn't even manage a nod. He crawled over to his father's fallen body, tears streaming down his face.

"Dad..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke stopped fighting momentarily and leaped towards their location. He leaned down and rolled Naruto over into his stomach, exposing a gaping hole in Naruto's back.

"Oh no..." Sasuke, for the first time in a long while was truly worried. This was one time he didn't hide his emotions.

"Boruto... Go get Sakura." Sasuke winced at Narutos condition. The blood was still freely exiting the wound, making Naruto look paler than he normally was due to the illness.

"No... I can still..." Naruto out all his weight into his arms, lifting his body up. He felt like he was dying, cause he probably was. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Kurama... Can heal me." Naruto spoke mentally to his resident. The wounds were rapidly starting to heal, the pain making him feel worse than he already was. Kurama's Chakra was starting to take a toll on his body. The deterioration becoming more apparent in his muscle spasms and weak internal organs. The only reason he was still alive is because of the same reason he was dying. Kurama's chakra was killing him and healing him at the same time.

Sasuke, worry still in his eyes, helped his friend stand up. Boruto watched his father struggle to stand and gasped. He had heard stories of his nindo from friends and random people he met on the road, who lived during his father's childhood. The thing was, he never really believed them. How his father, no matter how many times he was beaten down, got right back up again. Now it was being demonstrated right in front of him.

"Just like old times eh, Sasuke?" Naruto grinned through gritted teeth, his mouth still filled with the metallic taste of blood. "I forgot how disgusting blood was."

Sasuke smiled, still a bit uneasy. He glanced in Borutos direction, the boy was staring at his father with wide eyes.

"We don't have time for this." Hitashiki frowned. She hasn't attacked them due to her needing to replenish her reserves and rest a bit. They were at their most vulnerable state, and yet she didn't have the strength to finish them off. They truly were amazing enough to push them to this point. Waving her hand, she motioned Yukashiki to her side.

"There seems to be something else wrong with the Jinchuuriki besides the injury. He's weak right now. We need to strike."

Yukashiki made a determined face and nodded. He stepped away from Hitashiki and made a sword out of Chakra. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Making a sword out of nothing but pure Chakra was quite a feat. He wasn't facing a normal man. But when it comes to Otsutsuki, what is normal?

"Heh... Your concentration is wavering." Yukashiki smirked, sending shivers down Borutos spine. The girl was creepy enough with that face injury, it was mostly healed now but she was still freaky. This guy... It wasn't his face that made him scary, it was his demeanor.

Icy and ruthless.

Yukashiki dashed forward, clashing with Sasuke's outstretched sword. Sasuke smiled before he disappeared, appearing behind him kicking him in the back of the head. Sasuke landed, unclasping his cloak and throwing it away. He effortlessly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, sending black flames in Yukashikis direction.

Yukashiki dodged the flames, snarling as he was a bit too late. He had to rid himself of his cloak. He turned to the empty space Sasuke was just occupying and scowled.

"I hate mortals..." He dodged just as Sasuke returned with a sharp jab to his abdomen. Sasuke continued with a barricade of hits, leaving no room for an attack. Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time till he could finish him off.

Naruto wasn't handling his battle very well. She had attacked him when he wasn't fully healed, and continued to procure more injuries. Naruto activated his Chakra cloak and ran towards her, creating a small Rasen-Shuriken, and throwing it at her center. She dodged it just in time, sending it crashing into the nearest building.

"Hmm... I see. Yes, I must not underestimate you." Hitashiki narrowed her eyes at the completely obliterated building. She turned her face in time for his fist to once again smash into her face. Shrieking, she was sent flying.

"I don't have much time left..." Naruto lowered his eyes as he struggled to keep his vision. The edges were becoming dangerously blurry, and his head hurt really bad. Almost, 'Kurama is slowly and agonizingly killing me' kind of bad.

Naruto blinked, as she once again reappeared, a furious expression on her face. She reared her fist to punch as he dodged. Her screams of frustration rang through the air. Her normally formal appearance was gone.

"I... I have to get the Nine-tails! I have to!" Tears started to leak out of her eyes, smearing the blood that stained her pretty features.

Naruto was shocked. Her movements became sloppy as her body was racked with sobs. She fell to ground in a disgruntled heap and cried. Naruto had never heard someone cry so hard, except for maybe Himself and Hinata. He almost wanted to comfort her, but she was just trying to kill his son. Besides, it could be a trap.

"What are you crying about?" Naruto remained calm, yet on guard, sending glances towards Sasuke's battle.

"Why would you want to know?" She voiced bitterly, raising herself off the ground. "Why did I even start crying in front of you!? Your nothing more than a mortal!"

Naruto flinched as his pain was growing. He never knew he could hurt so much. It hurts worse than when Sasuke plunged a Chidori in his chest. But he never speaks about that anymore. But... Maybe she wasn't all bad, maybe just led down the wrong path like Sasuke.

"I might be able to help." Naruto tried to sound as gentle as possible, it was especially hard since he was trying not to scream from the pain.

Hitashiki looked at him with an angry expression. Her pale eyes narrowed, making him flinch with the ferocity of her stare. She finally pulled away from the staring contest and looked at her bloody hands.

"It's always the same... No matter what I do."

Naruto paused for take a look at Sasuke before turning back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. You always are the same. Every single thing about you ends the same!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Your always smiling... I don't understand why you can, when your life was he'll when you were a child."

"How do you know about my childhood?" Naruto growled, voice dangerously low. His eyes followed her every movement, keeping a firm stance in case she attacked. He

"I read stories... It's not that hard to find stories about the hero of the world here on earth. Although, there was nothing about your childhood in any of the books. That's where I had to ask questions, from people who were close to you."

"Who?" Undeniably, Naruto felt betrayed. But he kept telling himself that he shouldn't jump to conclusions. If it was someone in this village, which it was cause they were the only people who even knew about his most private secret, he couldn't imagine why they would do something like that. Maybe they were tricked, or maybe they didn't know they were doing it.

"I won't tell you."

Hitashiki smiled as she pulled herself off the ground. Wiping her hand across her mouth to wipe the blood away, and immediately attacking once again. Naruto grunted at the force of her punch, she seemed stronger than before. But nothing he couldn't handle, even with his current state.

"Nobody cares about me either... I tried, and I tried, just like you... But I never got anywhere. What makes you so special, why were you the only person my father acknowledged! Your a mortal... I'm his daughter!"

Naruto concentrated on the battle, his physical strength dropping. Blocking the last punch before giving her a swift kick in the gut, he jumped back a few feet to catch his bearings.

Hitashiki sobbed. Naruto was having enough of this pitiful fight, he wanted it to end, so he could finally do what he had been wanting to do this entire battle. He didn't want to die out here.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off.

"How..."

Hitashiki stood up. "Nobody likes me... So I can't go back now that I failed this mission... But you. How did you get so far?"

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath. His past was never something he wanted to talk about. The painful part of it anyway. He wanted to say it was all his friends, but he knew that wasn't true.

"Do you know what the Will of Fire is?"

Hitashiki shook her head.

"O-of course not..." Naruto said embarrassed. "Well, the Will of Fire is the strong will to protect the village. I have inherited that will from the Hokage's before me, my parents, and people who believed in me. As long as you have someone who believes in you..." Naruto paused, gaze softening. "You can do anything."

Hitashiki frowned, hands clenched. "But... What if you don't have anybody."

Naruto looked to Yukashiki, and grinned. "If I'm not mistaken, you do have somebody. And that's a start."

N*A*R*U*T*O

Sasuke leaped into a nearby building. Of course, it wasn't fully functional since it was reduced to rubble, but it would do. Narrowing his eyes he searched the remains of the once majestic city of Konoha. From the pictures he had seen of the village when it was destroyed by pain, he could give a pretty good comparison.

Pain did a better job... No doubt about it.

Sasuke looked sharply to the left, his Sharingan ablaze as he dodged another blast. Yukashiki jumped from his hiding place, a jutsu active on his palm. The blow was devastating to the building, but it didn't even touch the Uchiha.

"You guys are weak compared to Momoshiki." Sasuke said, his voice calm and monotone.

Yukashiki gritted his teeth as he once again set on his mission of destroying the irritant he hated so much.

"Your like a bug... I hate bugs." Yukashiki growled as he clashed with Sasuke's sword. Bringing his own weapon down onto Sasuke's, he reached with his left hand and formed another sword he swung at the dark haired man.

"Tsk." Sasuke said as he jumped away. Taking a moment to watch his opponent, he quickly formed a strategy in his head. Grinning to himself, he swiftly put it in motion.

"Hey... Blockhead. That's your name right?"

Yukashiki glared at him, readying his weapons. Both hands were armed with chakra swords. He seemed proficient in Kenjutsu.

"Duh..."

Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto sitting right besides him. Looking behind him, he could see the Otsutsuki Naruto had been fighting.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed at his blonde companion. Naruto gave him a hurt glance.

"Nothing... We solved it, now we just gotta wait for Hitashiki to convince him that they don't need to try to kill us anymore." Naruto said, a bright smile on his face.

Sasuke have him a wary look before turning to watch the two Otsutsuki's converse. Of course he was suspicious of Naruto not being Naruto, but after checking his chakra, he was assured it wasn't the enemy.

"So... We had a talk." Naruto said, his face growing solemn. " I think we should let them stay in the village for now, after I-"

Sasuke stood up quickly, upsetting Naruto's tee train of thought.

"Are you out of your mind? They just tried to destroy the village and now your all mushy mushy with them. Explain to me what happened over there to make you so easily forgive someone who did this!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, who still looked at him calmly.

"Forgiveness... She was like me. Although, I would never sacrifice someone else's life to get recognition like she was trying to, I knew what she felt like. She was led down the wrong path just like you when you were younger. She just needs guidance." Naruto smiled softly. "And she's not much older than Boruto, so I couldn't just kill her in cold blood."

"Wait... How old is she?"

"Fifteen. Doesn't look it does she."

" ... No. "

Sasuke looked up at the sky, finally deciding to trust his friends judgement. Of course, Naruto did know better when it came to being a judge of human nature.

"We have decided... We agree to your terms." Hitashiki bowed, her long silver hair touching the ground. She had a resigned look on her face. "We will serve the Hidden Lead Village to atone for our sins, and we will remain in the village till the day appointed."

Naruto nodded. "Although, I leave it up to Sasuke to decide if you will be aloud to stay in the village after the deadline. If he sees any sign that you two will betray us, I trust him to deal with you."

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance before turning back to the two figures in front of him. Naruto smiled at the two before stepping forward and patting them on the shoulder.

"Your first job is to rebuild the entire village. Most buildings are still standing, and there isn't an impossible amount of damage, but there's enough to need a big construction crew going. With your ability to fly, you'll be a huge asset to the building team. I, again out Sasuke in charge of arranging that. We knw some people who'd be willing to help out for a small amount of money."

Sasuke immediately thought of the bridge builder Tazuna. He hasn't seen him in a long time.

Wonder if he's even still alive...

Naruto grinned. "Don't sorry Sasuke... He's still alive but Tanya not who I have in mind. Omar has also taken up the trade, he's also the head builder now so he's be the one to talk to."

Sasuke paused.

How did he know what I was thinking?

"Your easy to read sometimes Sasuke. It's just that now is one of those times." Naruto grinned.

N*A*R*U*T*O

2750 words... WOW!

Almost finished! I'm estimating about one more chapter. Maybe just the epilogue.. Idk. I wanted to make this one really long but I decided that I'd like to stop there. Is anyone bored with this fanfic? I don't feel bored writing it, probably cause I'm the author lol, please give me feedback! I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. I drew a picture of Hitashiki, would anyone like to see it?

Hima-chan signing off.

(I just realized I forgot to do that in the previous chapter UwU)


	18. Chapter 18

My beta reader never read this chapter, so please bear with me.

Loneliness is no longer a part of my daily life. I have a family. A beautiful wife, a son, an adorable daughter, and some of the best friends in the world. A person would have to be an idiot to ask for anything else. To me, being alone was my biggest fear. When I was a kid, I was always plagued with the thought that I would always be alone. I'd never have friends. I'd never know who my parents were. Nobody would love me...

Well, now I know I was wrong. People did love me. My parents loved me, protecting me with their dying breath... Hinata loved me, willing to die for me when Pain attack led the village... I'm not alone anymore. I'll never have to worry about that anymore...

Naruto smiled as his family came into view. Hinata's face, flooded with relief, Boruto holding his sister in his arms, tears streaming down his face. His friends, faces filled with hope, and happiness.

Sasuke, willing to carry his weight around.

Naruto grinned, leaning on Sasuke as he helped him walk. Using his free hand he waved at the waiting crowd. The closer Naruto got, the more anxious he became. He wanted to go faster... He wanted to hug Hinata and tell her everything was fine now. He wanted to ruffle Boruto's hair, and tell him another story about his past... Only happy stories though.

"Gosh Naruto, you're heavy..." Sasuke grunted. "You eat too much ramen."

Naruto playfully glared at him, and replied with a sarcastic remark that shouldn't be heard by young ears, making Sasuke freeze and drop him.

"Owww... Sasuke!" Naruto stood up, grinning at the shuddering figure of the Uchiha. "Did I traumatize you? Aww. .. You poor baby."

Hinata was the first to greet the duo, now turned quartet with the added members Sasuke was keeping a strict eye on. Hitashiki was relatively passive, while her male counterpart was extremely antsy and annoyed to be surrounded by so many lesser beings.

"Naruto..." Hinata smiled a broken smile, holding Naruto's hand in her own. Taking his fatigued body, she helped him up and led him over to a stretcher that was a prepared for him. She gently laid his head on the soft fabric, leaning down to kiss him softly.

They sat in a moment of silence, everyone willing to give the Hokage and his wife some space after a life threatening situation. The first person to speak was Sakura, who had been anxiously awaiting to get a look at his injuries.

"Excuse me Hinata..." She gently asked as she leaned over her teammates body. Infusing her palm with chakra, she scanned his body for internal injuries. Her brow was covered in perspiration as she accounted all of her findings. He was about to die any second now... She failed as a medic. The one person she who was impossible to help just had to be her teammate. Her face scrunched up as she struggled not to cry, alarming the other bystanders.

"Sakura... What's wrong?" Ino asked. Her hands were held tightly by her chest, and her eyes filled with concern.

"I... I can't do anything. He's..." Sakura was cut off by a hand grasping hers.

"It's fine Sakura... I knew it all along. It's okay..." Naruto gave her a reassuring grin, but it didn't help due to her being able to see everything he felt.

I can't even imagine how much pain he's in right now... Multiple organ failure, it's a miracle he's even still alive.

Naruto smiled, squeezing her hand tighter. Sakura nodded, tears still freely falling as Ino tried to comfort her.

Choji walked up to Naruto, tears leaking from his eyes too. "Naruto... I never thought that this would be the way we'd say goodbye but..." He sniffled. "I guess there isn't any way we could change it, is there."

Naruto shook his head, a light grin plastered on his face. "Choji... Take care of everyone for me. You too Sakura, Sasuke... Ino, Shikamaru... Like Asuma-sensei said... The next generation is the King. We must protect them at all costs."

Choji nodded, covering his face in hands before walking away. Shikamaru sighed before taking Choji's place.

"I'm sorry Naruto... That we weren't nicer to you during your childhood. I wish sometimes that we could've became friends sooner, but I was always thinking it'd be too troublesome. I guess bad decisions come to haunt you in the future, eh?"

Naruto closed his eyes a moment. "Yeah... I guess they do."

Shikamaru gave a slight nod and turned before taking a spot besides Choji. It wasn't that Shikamaru wasn't sad that Naruto was dying, but he just couldn't really express what he was feeling at the moment. He was usually so upfront about his feelings, yet he was struggling to say what he really felt.

Naruto struggled to breath, a raspy sound emitting from his chest. His lungs were giving out. Struggling to make the most of his last moments, he tried to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata... Thank you. Thank you for loving a loser like me. Thank you for continuing to love me even after I continuously showed you how much of an idiot I was, not noticing you sooner... I just want you to know how sorry I am... For not being as attentive as I should have been, for being a terrible husband and father, for-" he was cut off from his rambling by a finger on his lips. Looking towards Hinata in surprise.

"No... Don't say sorry... I can't lie to you, yes it hurt when you were always busy... But I know that the Hokage is a busy man. And although our kids don't always understand the reason you do things, they love you too. I love you... Your Pros, your Cons... They 're what define you, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks... Hinata."

N*A*R*U*T*O

Sarada waited for the signal. Konohamaru lingered at the entrance of the evacuation center, waiting for a sign to show him it was safe to lead everybody out. Konohamaru held up his hand, letting Sarada know it was okay.

"Alright, everybody leave in an orderly fashion." Sarada and Temari herded the subdued crowd of villagers out of the cave, picking up young children as they left.

"Everything is alright now... Your safe." Sarada smiled as she patted a young child on the head. The little girl looked up at her with teary eyes.

"My mama... I don't know where she is."

"What's your name?" Sarada knelt down, looking the girl in the eye. Through he sniffles and sobs Sarada was able to pick out the name muttered

"S-samine..."

"Samine eh? That's a pretty name..." Sarada smiled softly.

"T-thank you..." Samine rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled.

Sarada looked through the crowd, catching sight of a distraught looking woman.

"Samine!" The woman covered her mouth with her hands, tears coming to her eyes.

"Mrs! She's right here!" Sarada led the little girl to her mother and sighed as they were reunited.

"Reminds me... I hope your okay mama." Sarada looked outside the cave. She turned her head towards the cave entrance and smiled as the sunlight bathed the crowd in its comforting light.

N*A*R*U*T*O

Konohamaru was the first Jounin to exit the cave. Directing a few Chunin to help the injured towards the hospital, he turned his attention to the gathering crowd.

"What's going on?" Konohamaru pushed his way to the center of the crowd. "What happened?" The moment his eyes rested on the resting form of the Seventh Hokage his breath hitched.

"Boss... Lord Seventh!" Konohamaru rushed to the side of the Hokage, glancing at the teary eyed face of Hinata.

"What happened?" Konohamaru's eyes darted back an forth from Sasuke to Hinata, then around at the surrounding previous Konoha 11. "What's wrong with him?!"

Shikamaru stepped forward to reply but Sakura held him back.

"I-its my fault... I should have told them earlier, so I will tell them now." Sakura took a deep breath before turning and looking Konohamaru in the eye.

"Naruto has been suffering from an internal illness for some time now... I was reluctant to let him tell anyone, Instead pushing him to keep his mouth shut about it. I was... so sure, and hopeful that I would find a cure... I don't know what's causing it, I don't think it's contagious because no one else has gotten it yet but..." Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as she started to cry. "He won't recover... I should have been a better doctor. It was stupid of me to keep it from his family and friends, I was being stupid and selfish... it's all my fault."

Konohamaru stood, mouth agape.

"B-big bro..." Konohamaru slumped on the ground, his body becoming limp and paralyzed.

"Konohamaru..." Naruto opened his eyes, looking directly towards his adoptive brother. "Sorry..."

Konohamaru wiped his eyes, and sniffled. "W-why? I don't understand..."

Naruto grinned, despite his inner pain. The mental taxation of the dumb illness was killing him... literally. His shaky limbs were too painful to move, so he decided it'd be best if he stayed still. He was going to stay alive long enough to tell his loved ones goodbye... and have the satisfaction of telling Konohamaru he'd be the next Hokage.

"Konohamaru... I want to give you something." Naruto grinned softly. "I want to tell you..."

"Its an honor to have known you, Lord Eighth."

"Lord Eighth... you mean..." Konohamaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "I'm... the next Hokage."

Naruto nodded. "You should be having the ceremony soon... I wish I could stay for it but..."

"What about team 7?"

Boruto looked at his dad and sensei. Both were engaged in a conversation he had wished would never have to happen. But here it was... the discussion of the next Hokage. It seemed so surreal... like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from.

Any moment now...

He would wake up and it'd be a normal day in his household. His dad would wake up late, like always. His sister would eagerly help his mom set the table. Everyone would be smiling... except him. Breakfast would be plentiful and delicious like his mother never failed at. And he'd be a normal moody brat...

"No..." Boruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he struggled not to cry. Hima clenched his jacket harder as she noticed the tremors in his body as he sobbed uncontrollably. Hinata held both children in her arms.

"Hinata... Boruto, Hima." Naruto held out his left arm and put it on top of his sons head, gently patting it.

"Boruto... make sure you take care of your mom. I don't want my house in a depressive state while I'm gone. It's okay to cry... a little. Hima... keep being a little sunflower, you'll be a great Kunoichi, if you decide to be one when your older." Naruto clenched his right fist. "And... Hinata. Don't stay single because of me... it's okay, if you fall in love again. It won't be betrayal, and it won't be cheating. I would want you to feel like that... I want to say that I love you... I love all of you. And thanks, for giving me a family..." Naruto struggled to get the last sentence out before he succumbed to darkness. His arm went limp, and a peaceful smile rested on his soft features. Hinata cried as she held his hand, the warmth still residing in the limp body. Himawari, her blues eyes filled with tears leaped forward.

"Daddy! Don't go, don't leave us... come back..." Himawari tugged her father's sleeve, pleading with pain filled cries. Boruto held her back, pulling her into a tight hug. He glanced towards his mom, who was rocking back and forth still holding onto her husband's arm like a treasure she could lose any moment. Her pale eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Naruto..."

Sakura sobbed and threw herself into Sasuke's chest. The raven pulled his single arm and held her tightly, his own eyes filled with sadness. The rest of the crowd that had gathered around started to mourn the loss of their hero, the Seventh Hokage.

N*A*R*U*T*O

The funeral seemed to last forever. The long procession of villagers passed by to pay their last respects to the greatest Hokage of all time. Naruto Uzumaki is a hero worth remembering... His stories would be told far and wide, earning him the title of a Legend. His bright smile, way with words, and understanding...

Sasuke grimaced as the rain drenched his hair and cloak. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting here. In front of the grave stone the villagers had prepared. The ground was muddy, and he was shivering from head to toe. Guilt kept him there... the guilt of knowing that he probably could have saved him. His rinnegan had special abilities... He could do the technique that had brought Kakashi and many villagers and Shinobi back to life during Pains attack on the village...

"Idiot..." Sasuke muttered. It was impossible to use the technique. Naruto had found a way to counter it, never wanting Sasuke to use it. It made him mad... how could an idiot do something like that.

Sasuke slowly stood up, the rain that had pooled in his cloak ran down and drenched the ground where he had been sitting. He stepped forward, taking one more look at the tombstone before the tears started falling.

Sasuke screamed in frustration as he punched the ground. Pounding his one good arm into the dirt, splashing the mud all over him.

"Why! Why! Why you stupid idiot! Dead last..." Sasuke stiffened as he heard footsteps. Sakura stepped softly besides him, bending down and putting her hand on his back.

"Please Sasuke... don't blame yourself. It's not your fault..."

"Well who's is it then? I just... wanna tell him what I never got a round to saying... I had so many things I wanted to tell him... like thank you. I never told him that you know?" Sasuke looked up at the pinkette, his normally stoic expression gone, and remaining a sad look, and emptiness. "After bringing me back to my senses... I never once told him thank you..."

Sakura swallowed back the tears. "Me either... but you know what? He knew... He forgave you Sasuke, maybe you should forgive yourself. I know, you still blame yourself. Naruto sees it... He knew you were still under the self inflicted weight of guilt... He would never want this Sasuke..." Sakura bit her lip and looked down. "He would never have wanted that..."

The couple remained quietly, the only sound was the pattering of rain as it hit the ground. The bitter silence caused by the emptiness of their beloved teammate. Sakura rubbed Sasuke's back as she wrapped her other arm around him.

"Come Sasuke... we need to go home. Sarada is worried about us. I think she's afraid that she might lose you too... her and Naruto had a tight relationship, she's probably affected more than you think."

Sasuke nodded stiffly, standing up. He took one last glance at the tombstone before leaving with his wife.

N*A*R*U*T*O

The trip home was agonizing for the Uzumaki's. Hima was continuously wailing, and the villagers stopped them every five seconds to give them their condolences... it irritated Boruto so much he wanted to punch everybody that said it.

"I'm sorry..." A villager gave Hinata a reassuring squeeze of the hand as the next one took her place. Boruto glanced away from the villagers, and he caught sight of something bright red.

"The Kazekage... mom." Boruto grabbed his mom's arm. "What's the Kazekage doing here?"

"All of the Kazekage came and gave their respects. Naruto was a Shinobi they had fought alongside in the war, he saved them all multiple times. They wanted to say thank you..."

Boruto nodded, before gazing in the spot where he had seen him. "He's gone..."

Boruto shook his head and grasped Hima's small hand. Her entire form was shivering, and the jacket she wore was drenched. Glancing at the number of villagers he'd seen, they could be here all night.

"Mom... we need to get home. Hima's cold."

Hinata nodded slowly, picking up her daughter. She enveloped her in a warm hug and the three made their way home, ignoring the growing amount of people.

The house was dark, and seemed to Boruto to be unwelcoming. Now that the head of the home was no longer there, it had an empty feel to it. Like something was missing... but he knew what it was. In his room, he sadly examined any picture he had of his dad. The dusty surfaces of the frames caused a pang of guilt to run through his body.

"I'm sorry..." Boruto whimpered as his grip on the frame tightened. He gazed at the picture once more before setting it back down on his desk. He turned towards the bed and flipped down, not bothering to get dressed, or cover himself with the blankets.

"Why?" Boruto asked, his voice breaking. "Why my dad?"

He continued to gaze at the ceiling, his mind replaying scenes of his childhood, when everyone was seemingly happy. His father was as irritating as he had remembered him... but he was his idol. His father was his first hero... Boruto covered his eyes with the back of his hand as he started to cry.

"Why?"

N*A*R*U*T*O

Now, you all may ask why it's so rushed... I have no explanation. I rewrote it soooo many times (6) it's not even funny... eventually, this version made me the happiest, so I went with it. I honestly don't really like how I wrote this book, so after the Epilogue, in the future, I'm going to edit it. It won't be soon, though cause will be taking a break from writing... not. I'll be working on other projects, I have a really neat idea I want to try out, but I have a few others as well... After the Epilogue will put to to a vote. I'd love to hear your input, so please comment. If it was sad, or just a real drag to read just let me know. I will edit this book when I feel like I have improved enough to make it better.

Or an entire rewrite. Whichever I want.

Hina-chan signing off.


End file.
